Pacific Rim : Epsilon Team
by gabriel.soderholm.16
Summary: Follows the story of this once powerful team brought down low, numerous characters and plot details that help explain the Yeager/Kaiju war in different lighting to the movie itself - Numerous Battle Scenes and introduction to new Kaiju, Weaponry and Jaeger warriors Please give me feedback and review :D
1. Chapter 1 : Legislated Anarchy

"Remember your objective, the protection of this city is fundamental to our own survival" The communications relay whispered into the female's right ear almost like the commandments of a superior god. Sophie sighed once as she looked upon the radar structure that spanned around the right section of the massive golden visor that circled her; thick green lines represented the city she had been tasked to protect whilst one blinking red light represented the assaulting enemy that slowly closed in on her own position.

"Category II Kaiju inbound" The electronic female voice spoke up blissfully and pleasantly, almost refusing to acknowledged the stake that was placed on this fundamental mission with her simple calm monotone voice.

"Play it by the book Sophie, this Kaiju has been characterised as 'Whip Tip' and should be a walk in the park" The tough male voice ripped through her communications again, almost as if it his own voice had been a pre-recorded repetition. Thus causing Sophie to almost swear out in frustration over everyone doting over her as well as the less then original rules she had been forced to follow behind.  
Finally she snapped her jaws together in frustration and moved her own long muscular legs forward; allowing the signal to carry out and move the entire robotic wonder straight into the heavy over-encompassing matter of blue solid and wet water. As the liquid slushed up to the Yeager's kneecaps, the pilot swiftly changed her movement and positioned the machine's head to look upwards just in case the invading Kaiju would attempt to assault her when she was less prepared.

"Kill Whitetip, save the city" She mumbled to herself aggressively, irritated with the repeated message as she smashed her two large mechanical fists together in preparation to come. The heavy reinforced knuckles crushing against each other to create a loud but spectacular sound of unstoppable might.  
"And don't die" The communication relay spoke up again, always listening in on even her personal thoughts and quiet mumblings to herself. The beacon flashed red once again, revealing that the invading Kaiju known as 'White tip' was within visual range of both the city and the mechanical sentinel that had doted itself to protecting it.

Sophie nodded once, not allowing any more communication distract her as she stared out of the thick golden visor; intent on picking up any energy patterns or lights that would give away the position of the hiding Kaiju. Finally a spark of luminous green lights alerted her from the left side just a fraction too late, the lime green hue cutting through the water as a monstrosity of flesh, muscle and bone like skin erupted out of the water in order to initiate the assault.  
The heavily clad blue armoured Yeager didn't respond directly to the creature that had appeared in front of it, the pilot inside was carefully scripting out exactly to plan the defence of not just the city but her own life inside the machine. As a hideous screech travelled through the thick and clammy maw of the Kaiju monster, Sophie simply couldn't resist noticing how bred for battle and destruction this creature really was.

Its skull was blatantly simple, with a twin pair of beady green eyes ending it small and short horns; however its mouth seemed to encompass over three quarters of its entire face. Long thin but dreadfully powerful teeth arced out of the creatures jaw into thousands of grey clad teeth that snapped together violently. Its back was still dripping wet with the thousands of water droplets swivelling of the thick black skin and into the drowning water below. Its arms flexed naturally as it closed in on its prey, despite the overwhelming size of the entire creature, the front limbs seemed rather small and barely kept the monster up. However its hind quarters were massive, ending in a three toed foot that reminded Sophie almost of lizard, except one much larger. The most ferocious and deadly aspect of this creature had to be the sharp almost crystalline looking barb that executed itself straight out of the Kaiju's long thrashing tale. Sophie didn't know much of the anatomy or battle strategies of these invaders but she knew a potential weapon when she saw one.

As the Yeager smashed its fists together in anticipation, the large monstrosity started hissing whilst circling its prey; thick goblets of luminous green saliva dripping out of the various cracks inside the Kaiju's many layers of long spindly teeth. Almost as if it was assessing its prey's potential and weaknesses, the Whitetip growled menacingly and snorted out loud; the only sign giving away the fact that it was about to unleash all hell upon the pathetic machine.

And so suddenly, it lunged forward with its spiked maw ripped open and a hideous screeching filling the entire atmosphere. The Kaiju aimed upwards, jumping forward with its powerful hind legs until it could smash its entire body weight down and completely incanticipate the Yeager with one powerful swipe.  
For her part, Sophie allowed the creature to descend down completely; holding her ground in hopes to smash the monster back down to the ground by intercepting its own exposed face with a powerful kick or punch. However this defiance and stubborn attitude proved to be her downfall as the Kaiju slammed its entire mass upon her robotic chest; crushing numerous protective panels easily and toppling the Yeager straight into the blue liquid below.

"Fuck!" Sophie roared out as she felt herself being slammed into the waters below, thick torrents of water attempting to flood into her robotic suit as she realised she had just victimised her own position and every second wasted on her back would be a second she existed in the hideous Kaiju's mercy. And so with a grunt, she pulled herself up slowly and slowly; allowing the fatigue in her system to be overridden with simple desire to live, serve and protect all life in this world that she could.  
For its part, the Whitetip creature screeched out in fury as its assailant started rising up from the watery depths; fury etching itself upon the monsters face as it witnessed the human warrior stubbornly defying its own defeat. Then with a shake of its mighty head, it cracked its tail forward in hopes to completely neutralise its enemy; the thick barb ending snapping forward with the speed of an eye bat.

As Sophie started rising up from her knees, a sharp and new pain suddenly ploughed itself straight into her metal chest; ripping into her lower torso and slashing straight through the metal outer hull without means of resistance. As the human stifled a scream of pain, the thick jagged tail continued to slice upwards through her own chest; cutting a gaping line through the metal that violently arced vertically.  
The Yeager's lights flickered twice as the bladed tail continued to burrow itself into the exposed generator and chest. As Sophie screamed outloud, her own tolerance over the pain suddenly breaking as she felt the blade continuing to cut itself into her chest; the Kaiju roared out in animalistic rage, ripping the entire tail out of the Yeager's chest and letting the machine fall down to one knee.

"Get up Sophie!" The communications relay sparked into her ear violently, almost causing her to roar out in frustration and ripping the radio out of her ear. Every light inside the cockpit was blinking rapidly, all of them reporting in the catastrophic damage that had insured itself over the one simple underlying message: She had lost.

A tear slowly dripped down the pilots cheek as she turned her large golden visor upwards, attempting to look through the heavily cracked material in order to witness the powerful and unstoppable Kaiju known as "whitetip" crouch under the water in preparation to jump upwards and finish her off.  
Then without mercy, without hesitation or even a fragment of remorse; the heavily scaled Kaiju rushed forward blindly, screeching out in animalistic rage and the simple will of destroying everything in its way. Then finally, with an ear splinting crunch the charge splashed straight home and allowed the creature to savagely stab its own bulbous blade into the exposed machine's knee, restricting its movement as the Kaiju smashed its weight down.  
Within seconds it was all over, the overwhelming pressure of the creatures weight as well as the sinking water did nothing to assist the human pilot as she struggled for simple control over her vessel; the tail continuously ripping through her frame and the thick barrage of teeth arcing down to stab straight into her golden visor; killing any crewmembers that would have been unfortunate enough to exist in there.

With a gasp of pain and fear, the human female suddenly buckled up her entire frame as she disconnected with the mind of her long lost Yeager vessel. Tears spilled out of her eyes and the intensifying pain of something ripping through her chest was still haunting her own memories as she started to pull back to the real world.  
"Project Simulation failed, practice score placed at twenty three percent" The robotic voice quickly spoke up, causing Sophie to almost growl out in rage as well as fear over the death that she had literally felt inside her own system.  
"Three percent better than last time" She groaned openly but with ironic and sarcastic optimism, allowing her thick black hair fall down to her shoulders as she shook her head in disgust; swiftly propelling herself of the simulation seat and onto the cold metallic floor before.

"What happened cadet?" The thick tone of her commanding officer spoke up aggressively, not a twinge of compassion or mercy orchestrating across with his own voice; causing Sophie to question if she feared the Kaiju or her boss more than anything.  
"I guess I wasn't fast enough sir" She sighed slowly, tugging at her own hair whilst attempting to leave the room through the thick outer shell door casing.  
"Unacceptable" The voice replied, harshly cutting the communications of and leaving the failure with her own subconscious to do nothing but mock her.


	2. Chapter 2 : Mistakes

"That won't help you know" The smart and slick voice spoke up from the corner of the room; sighing from the male figure that had hidden himself from the thick monitoring system that dominated the entire room with its own lighting.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Sophie almost yelled at her partner, both arms tightly woven into her thick black hair as she looked upon the thick monitoring system that was reliving the simulation battle she had suffered through barely a few hours ago.  
Joseph groaned at his uptight partner, flexing his arms as he noticed his own reflection. Finally he looked back and noticed how his companion was starting to shake when she looked upon her own simulated destruction, "I'm just saying, going over your own simulations wont prepare you for the future"

"I can't fail again, I need to learn from my mistakes" The female spurted quickly, smashing her fist onto the table in frustration as she watched the bulbous tale of the Kaiju known as 'Whitetip' slowly cut into her own metallic hull. She should have anticipated that move, she shouldn't have acted so stubborn; she should have been better.

"Look, maybe you failed once ok…" Joseph spoke up reassuringly, his own eyes watching the holographic version of her simulated launch turn to hell; everything it seemed had started working together against her just when it had started to end, a notion that would have terrified him if he had been stuck in that situation.  
"Once?" Sophie roared in defiance, switching the video of whilst turning around in her seat in order to stare at her partner straight in the eyes as she screamed out in absolute frustration, "This is the third time that I couldn't do my duty, this one Kaiju keeps fucking me over"  
"Well I'm not good at this, but it's pretty obvious you shouldn't have let that guy lunge at you initially; these Kaiju are heavier than us, and their getting bigger every time" Joseph sighed slowly, attempting to make his kind hearted assistance not appear as violent as he had originally thought them out as.

"It worked with the other Kaiju; it fell backwards as soon as I held my ground!" Sophie drew her head back in defiance, remembering the one simulation she had actually won against these feral and horrific creatures.  
"That's because you were up against a category I in that simulation, of course it wouldn't last long against you" The male companion sighed at his partner, attempting to allow her understanding to follow through without violence spilling out between them two; as it had before, "You need to stop reading everything like it's a textbook, you need to analyse the situation that you exist in so you can act accordingly; not every battle is going to be the same and thus your tactics can't reflect each other!"  
As Joseph drew his breath in, he could tell his comrade was becoming more and more stressed even as the conversation continued so he decided to lighten up.

"I think you're working too hard, you need to relax and take it easy" He finally spoke, stepping up to her level and placing one arm onto her shoulder in hopes to calm the agitated and stressed pilot down.  
"Like you?" Sophie growled ferociously, yanking the arm of herself in fury and twisting her body around so she could yell at her partner in rage, "relaxed and calm even when it comes to a fight, how do you do it?" She finally moaned, the anger overspilling into her system to slowly transfer into simple regret.

"That's just me" Joseph spoke up in defence of himself, his arms placed upwards as he backed away slowly, "its how I operate best; and if we're going to be a team then you need to learn how you operate." Finally the male pilot turned around, choosing to leave his team-mate to her own solitude in hopes for it to do her peace and calm tranquillity as well as the fundamental statement he had left behind.

Sophie sighed in a gust of air as she realised her companion had left, although he was irritatingly good at his job and thus irritating at times; she still appreciated his company and knew that without him she would be worse than useless. Despite usual Jaeger pairings, Sophie and Joseph operated not on mutual alliance of complete cohabitation of the thought process but rather on complete oppositional knowledge basis and ideals. Joseph had always been the calmer, smarter and more collected individual with more time for humour or even fun; in contrast to this. Sophie was always more of a wild card with a simple but partially aggressive mind; she focused on her task and hated almost everyone around herself if it was not completed perfectly or at least with an acceptable hand of approval.

Suddenly the sound of dull boots on metal cut her thoughts straight of, causing her to spin her body around herself as she noticed her CO standing straight in the door that led into her own private quarters with a grim look etched upon his face.  
"Commander sir" She stood up swiftly, constructing a tired but still flawless salute in her arms as she acknowledged her superior officer wearily.  
"Cadet" The man responded swiftly, his face hidden by the thick black cap that was stuck firmly upon his forehead. Despite this lack of identity, it was clear that the commander was in your presence as soon as you heard the sound of his powerful steel capped boots against the softer metallic floor. As he looked around at the holographic simulation of the battle he had witnessed barely a few hours ago he took a deep breath he started to speak, "You know why I'm here; do you have anything to say?"

"I guess I'll try again sir" Sophie replied deadpan, her voice faltering slightly as she looked down at her shoelaces almost like a schoolgirl taught of for acting unladylike in the presence of their headmaster.  
"You can't keep running the simulations, you know that eventually we are going to have to put you in the field with a live Kaiju" The CO sighed softly, wiping at his brow at a flicker of sweat as he looked upon one of the many cadets he had seen and could never see again if he didn't do his job right.

"I understand that sir, I guess I'm going to have to go through the field testing again" Sophie spoke up, biting her lip in anticipation over the notion of actually assaulting a real life, breathing Kaiju; out there in the real world, there was no place for screw-ups.  
"You've been running through the simulations for far too long, I'm going to need you to try something different" The commander spat out quickly, stooping low and pressing on numerous functions on board her own holographic computer before a video image and icon appeared out of the screen, "Watch this, it might unleash something you would understand by now"  
"What's it about?" Sophie spoke up, intrigued over the video; perhaps it held new tactics to fight the enemies that she had been fantasising over killing for quite a while now.

"It's a video, camera held media revealing what actually happened when the category II Kaiju known as Whitetip assaulted the city of San Diego; you should watch it" The Commander spoke strictly, tapping onto the screen once before stepping away and walking back to the door in order to exit the private quarters.  
"Is that an order sir?"  
Finally he paused, stepping one last foot down before turning around with one look on his eye ashe spoke softly, "No, it's a survival tip."


	3. Chapter 3 : Retrial

"This is reporter Shelly Ferguson reporting live from capital square in the United States of America; I am here to report a tragedy beholding to this once great city. Consuming it from a once populated and healthy city to a corrupted nightmare" The reporter shouted out through her own microphone; the message broadcasting through the recorded video and being transmitted straight to the seated female pilot.

Sophie breathed in slowly as she watched the catalogued video, noticing the numerous collapsed buildings streaked in flames and smoke with a fear stricken face.  
"Below me is the panic stricken city of San Diego, its own morality and liberty brought low due to the terrifying effects of yesterday's initial assault. A Kaiju that has been released to the public as a record breaking Category II has managed to rip through and tear this wonderful city with a violent passion and lack of remorse" The reporter spoke up as the helicopter she had positioned herself in started hovering underneath a collapsed skyscraper; thick torrents of black smoke and fire hiding the entire flying vehicle momentarily.

"We're flying over the dead zone Shelly, technically this is against priority registration of TV and media" The camera man suddenly called out, his voice amplifying heavily against the sound of air buffeting the entire aerial vehicle.

"This is worth it Thomas, the world needs to see what these things can do" Shelly replied without hesitation, prompting the flying helicopter to pass through the heavy blanket of smoke in order to oversee the destruction that was slowly harvesting over the middle thicket of the entire destroyed city.  
With an ominous waiting period the camera focused downwards from the hovering vehicle, zooming in on the large torrent of crimson flames that ransacked over the entire nest of destroyed skyscrapers and vehicles that amassed themselves in smouldering piles of debris. As the helicopter continued to circle around the dead zone, numerous bonfires but still a deadly silence ran over the entire atmosphere; barely giving the reporters a chance to see the Kaiju monstrosity before it was too late.

"Holy shit!" Shelly screamed out in fear as she locked eyes upon the massive black and green monster that had proceeded to smash a skyscraper down to the ground with one powerful thrust; collapsing the entire building with a massive explosive of glass and reinforced steel frames. Thick torrents of smoke and fire suddenly blazed upwards as the Kaiju smashed its entire frame downwards in order to crush the surviving hull of the entire building violently.

A hideous screech suddenly ripped out of the muscular creature as its skull looped upwards to stare intently at the impending aerial vehicle. Both green bulbous eyes narrowing as they locked in on the prey that had even attempted to irritate it, almost like a wasp in the sky.  
"Back up, back up! Get us the hell out of here!" The cameraman roared out in fear as the hideous roars of the monstrosity started intensifying; and as Sophie watched carefully with one hand placed carefully on the screen she noticed that the Kaiju's tail was curling up almost like a menacing scorpion.

Then suddenly the screech halted, creating a silence that was only punctuated by the swoosh of a heavily muscular tail flinging itself forward in order to bat the helicopter straight out of the sky. With a mighty crack the limb slammed straight into the aerial vehicle, slicing through its rotating blades without hesitation and sending the cracked remains to descend upon the earth below.  
"Hold on! Everybody just hold on!" The reporter screamed out in pain as the camera screen was sent flying straight out of the crashing vehicle; its own view halting as it landed surprisingly softy against inside a thick torrent of collapsed water with a resounding splash of water droplets.

**Connection Terminated  
**  
Sophie sighed as she cancelled the video download, switching the entire holographic image of as she deactivated the entire computer system. She knew that this video had been taken three months ago, during the events of the horrific Category II Kaiju that had been named 'White Tip' over the ruins of San Diego. She had studied what exactly had happened on those days almost as if it had become legendary history; the invading creature had managed to rip past a high classed Yeager defender in order to assault the American city from the sea. Three days after the initial assault, the untied forces of numerous Yeager companies all ridden under different nations had come together to overwhelm the monster and finally kill it.

Initially this tragedy had been one of the lowest moments of mankind, but with hindsight it had drawn together and united all Yeager forces under one banner against the enemy. Despite this victory however, the catastrophic loss of life had counted higher than all other Kaiju invasions of primary cities; a fact that made Sophie hate the monster even more then she already did.  
As the female pilot stomped her way out of the room, she could feel numerous eyes watching her as she walked towards the control and commanding office of their CO; but she barely cared, she knew exactly what she had to do and wouldn't let any of the onlooker's even attempt to halt her own progression.

As Sophie tapped onto the large barrier doors into her CO's own office, she quickly ran over the numerous men, women and children that had lost their homes and lives due to the onslaught of this singular Kaiju warrior named 'WhiteTip', all of it lost because one Yeager warrior lost in the defence of San Diego; something that she knew she couldn't allow ever again.

"Enter" The commander's voice spoke up bluntly, allowing her to open the door and join the presence of the powerful and authority filled CO, "Cadet, I understand that you have watched the report?"  
"I have, and I've made my decision" Sophie spoke softly, looking down at her boots as she started forming fists with her own hands in fury over the many lives lost due to a failure so alike her own past losses, "Sign me down for another simulation, I'm taking this White Tip fucker down."


	4. Chapter 4 : Simulator Beta

She could hear the familiar sound of metal splashing into thick torrents of water before her own vision started to become emerged with the simulated image of the golden visor. Her own skull had become infused with the robotic head of the machine; allowing her to turn her head around swiftly and understand her newly powered body as if it were her own. With a mechanical crunch, she slowly gathered the strength forming in her arms as she smashed them together in anticipation of the battle ahead.

"Remember your objective, the survival of this city is fundamental to our own survival" The simulated communicated message spoke up swiftly, relaying a familiar and irritating transmission across to the pilot herself. Sophie sighed as she listened to the never-ending speech of protecting others and slaughtering the Kaiju invader whilst being reminded to relay everything by the book in order to protect herself.  
"Ok" She breathed in slowly, allowing her heavily blue painted Yeager to move forward through the slushy water and into the designated battle ground; she knew that White Tip would assault from the beckoning red light like it always had so she waited patiently for that. As the communications relay continued to beep down until the simulated creature was released, Sophie ran over the primary weapon she stored within her own robotic suit; its presence reflecting the actual Yeager machine that she possessed within the command and control base.

"Category II Kaiju inbound" The voice spoke resoundingly, activating the simulation effects in order to allow a massive mesh of muscle, flesh and bone to claw itself from the ocean currents and explode out of the ocean violently. As a hideous screech erupted from the heavily armoured alien creature, its tail swivelled backwards and forwards with aggressive intention whilst it smashed its forearms forward in hopes to attack its assailant.

"Bring it!" Sophie shouted outloud, commencing her right knee to smash forward in a combat stance as the heavily armoured Kaiju simulation growled and prepared to lunge forward. As the White tip snapped its jaws together in resilience; its swift and muscular tail swished from side to side until its powerful high quarters propelled itself forward in order to crack its entire weight down unto the Yeager prey.

As the thunderous monster lunged its body downwards, Sophie growled swiftly and evaluated the situation within the limit of half a second; then learning from her previous mistake she decided to turn her entire frame to the side. This move caused the Kaiju to slam straight through the water into the solid ground below, quickly hissing violently as it turned its entire frame around in order to face the resilient human. With its tail thrashing from side to side with a violent passion, the creature screeched hideously and lunged its entire frame forward in order to tackle the human machine around the chest.

This time the mechanised Yeager stood its ground, reinforcing its frame against the heavy slushy floor before kicking its right foot forward in order to intercept the aggressive lunging Kaiju. Suddenly the hideous sound of an unstoppable mesh of flesh impacted violently with the unmovable resilience of the machine; finally the Kaiju slammed down to the ground. Its entire force of nature had been smashed backwards due to the powerful intersectional kick from the mechanical warrior.

Sophie grinned menacingly as she looked upon the satisfying image of the Kaiju smashing down against the water again; ripping its head from side to side in dazed confusion and risking its own destruction at her mercy. So she stepped forward swiftly, hefting a clenched fist in order to crack on thunderous blow in order to burrow into the exposed monster.  
The Category II monster roared out in pain as another fist slammed into its exposed chest, snapping a few exposed ribs and aggravating it enough to spasm into movement and lunge its muscular and bulbous tail in order to stab into the machine constructed weapon.

Sophie swiftly changed tactic as she noticed the bladed limb flinging towards her, with a yell of shock she retreated whilst dodging the quick assaults. The muscular tail didn't cease flinging itself forward despite her efforts, scraping at her armour pieces and pushing her backwards in hopes to embed the bulb straight through her chest. Finally with one last thrust of the tail, the blue armoured Yeager made its move to grab onto the thick muscular limb as it splashed towards her position. With a tight grip, the machine grabbed onto the tail with both arms in order to smash it down own upon the heavily armoured knee; cracking the once formidable limb's interior spine and rendering the tail useless.  
"Yeah!" Sophie roared as she felt the crunch over her own knee, satisfied with her own management of the dangerous weapon as she dropped the tail and clenched her fists together in anticipation for the Kaiju's next assault. The creature itself was hissing in agony and rage, kneeling down to allow the water flow roll over its shoulders as it buckled its hind quarters for a quick lunge and attack.

"Bring it" The female spoke softly, arming her primary plasma cannon as she buckled herself for the next assault; she was going to end it now, for all those who had died in San Diego, she was finally going to avenge them and succeed. Finally with a violent thud, the White tip Kaiju managed to smash down upon its prey; biting its needle like teeth straight onto the Yeager's tight right fist and snapping at it ferociously.

With a resounding screech, the Kaiju continued to snap at the tight fist; attempting to cut through the metal and harvest the entire hand for its own whilst the thick blue cackling orb from its right continued to blind it. For her part, Sophie continued to hold on whilst continuously charging the powerful plasma cannon in order to hopefully blast the invading creature's skull into oblivion.  
Finally the thick volley of pure energy discharged, firing an unstoppable eruption of plasma energy to collide with the side of the creatures face. The cackling energy made short work of the monster, successfully blowing its skull into fragments and sending a massive volley of green luminous blood all over her own simulated armour pieces.

"Kaiju threat destroyed" The communications relay spoke up reassuringly, allowing the female pilot to throw the creature of her own fist in absolute disgust and disable the plasma discharge that was preparing to fire another volley of pure energy. Sophie smiled to herself as the simulation started to terminate, leaving her with the satisfied notion of finally topping out as victor against this Kaiju monstrosity.  
Maybe she was ready for the real deal now.


	5. Chapter 5 : Epsilon Red

"Look it was a good kill, and I have to say that even the CO looked surprised about the way you snapped that things tail" Joseph agreed with her bluntly, laughing at the memory of seeing his commander's mouth open in absolute disbelief. However before he could continue, Joseph's serious nature of work started to overcome his system as he harshly spoke, "But don't get ahead of yourself Sophie"  
"I'm ready Joseph, I know you don't think it but there was something in me that hadn't been ripped out yet; now I feel like the real deal" Sophie replied without hesitation, nodding in approval of her own statement as she flexed her arms around themselves and looked around the mess hall as if she was looking for a fight then and there.

"Sophie, as much as I want to get out there and fight those bastards" Her male companion spoke through several portions of his own cooked fish, consuming it quickly with a starved passion whilst attempting to speak sense into his friend and pilot, "We need to think logically here"  
"What are you saying" She replied bluntly, raising an eyebrow in suggestion as she waited for him to justify his statement and hidden accusation.  
Joseph sighed slowly, touching at his brow as he attempted to explain the obvious to someone who barely wanted to even hear it, "I've only got twelve successful simulations and you have three, not exactly hero material yet." He finished dully, completing his meal progressively and pushing it aside to speak to his companion directly.

"I don't think that's going to matter Joseph, they lost two Yeager's in the past week" Sophie replied slowly, half possessed with anger over the loss of these important defence mechanisms whilst feeling glad over the concept of initiating battle with the enemy, " Epsilon Red is being deployed right now, I think we'll be in the thick of it before long"  
"Don't get cocky ok, yeah our unit is already being assigned before schedule but that doesn't mean we will be" The male growled at her, touched by her simple disregard and lack of respect over the loss of these monoliths of courage and strength.

"Hopefully we will" Sophie spoke again, barely listening to her team-mate as she looked out across the numerous tables filled with people and into the thick glass panels that led to her own shared Yeager unit; the thickly blue coated machine of destruction that had been named, "Epsilon Blue."  
"Hopefully we won't" Joseph replied deadpan, reminding her slowly with a cold stare that in order for them to be forced upon the battlefield as a last resort meant that their team-mates and all other Yeager's would have been killed by the enemy. He sighed softly as he looked down at his fists; as much as he yearned for the true concept of battle he still feared it; but not the violence and murder, more the consequences and slaughter that would orchestrate itself across the world if he failed his duty as a pilot.

**Meanwhile  
**"Jesus I wish I was in a simulation right now" The voice called out resoundingly, shouting not just out for the partner to hear but also for him to feel it inside his own thoughts.  
"Keep yourself focused, this is for real" The companion replied shortly, stepping forward with the combined effort of his comrade and creating a heavy clunk that represented the fact that the moving Yeager had indeed followed their movement and stepped forward itself. As Yosef stared out of the thick red canopy visor with his brother; rain and hail rained down upon their entire armoured suit almost as if nature itself was warning them for the danger they had stumbled upon.  
They had been sent here with a job to do, an obligation to protect the people of this earth against the ferocious onslaught of Kaiju invaders; they were Epsilon Red.

"Remember folks, this category II Kaiju has already broken a Yeager above your mettle so you better watch your backs out there" The thick communication relay in the red visor's interior started to speak vividly; retelling the information they already knew but had to remember if they had any chance on existing beyond this day, "Epsilon Green is coming into position in less than three but make sure this one doesn't go down as a historical tragedy"  
Both pilots nodded swiftly at the information, walking forward together towards the heavy red beacon that flashed violently across their screen through the sludge of heavy torrent ocean; fists clenched and prepared to silence the Kaiju assaulter.

Suddenly the ocean bubbled, flinging a torrent of water over the heavily painted Yeager as a formidable and unstoppable force of alien nature and brutal animalistic violence erupting out of the chasm in the earth. Thick muscular limbs cascaded out of the monster's heavily armoured body, forming two pairs of crab like forearms that wreathed with bone encased flesh and thick yellow luminous veins. The entire creature was amassed with a heavy outer protective armoured fragments, all ending with violent shoulder spikes and amassing together to construct an indestructible outer layer on the creatures back.

Its face was crudely written with three pairs of yellow eyes, a thick weak pair of mandibles prodding out of its jaw and gripping together aggressively as it looked upon the human mechanised victim; its next prey. Together it formed a massive unstoppable formation of pure animalistic brutality, enragement etching upon its four bladed forearms and causing them to snap together with finality.  
"This will make number 3 possible Yosef!" The male companion shouted swiftly, stepping forward with a resounding smash and arrogance that would undoubtedly work against both of them. Be that as it may, within a swift set of clicks and activations; both pilots rotated their arms to the side swiftly and prepared to rush forward and brutally cave in their enemy.

And then without mercy, without even a twinge of hesitation the two mighty forces smashed together; punching and clawing at each other ferociously with the strength to shatter mountains together. Within seconds, the Kaiju Armour back had started cutting into the crimson plumaged paint of the Yeager; smashing into it from the side without mercy and toppling the entire machine vessel down to the watery grave below.

Yosef shouted out in pain as he felt the pressure of the entire Yeager falling down to the ground, water spilling over the entire crimson encased vessel until it started rising out of the liquid barrier to face off against the flashing Kaiju monstrosity. For its part, the sea faring creature hissed violently and circled against its nemesis; searching for any weakness as it snapped its many clawed forearms together.

"Unleash it!" Yosef shouted outloud, ripping his own right arm to the side in symmetry with his partner in order to allow a long blade to thrust out of the hatchet in the Yeager's own arm and curve down to become a palpable primary weapon. As the pilots stepped forward quickly, they stabbed together with their right arms in order to slice the long blade straight through the belly of the armoured Kaiju.

A hideous yowl suddenly unleashed itself out of the menacing armour clad creature as it felt the heavy blade scrape into its own flesh and all the way through. With a heavy twang the metallic blade halted as it sank into the back of the armoured sea creature; not moving as it impacted against the indestructible exoskeleton that sparkled the Kaiju's back. Thick droplets of luminous acid yellow blood suddenly arced out of the creature as its wound festered violently; every limb arcing together in hopes to rip the crimson painted arm out of its own chest.  
As the two pilots tugged together unsuccessfully, attempting to pull the blade out of the creatures open wound but only ripping the creature closer to their own Yeager the screech halted for a moment, causing the pilots to look up into the cruel eyes of the murdering monstrosity.

Suddenly the thick four forearms snapped inwards together, all taloned forearms grasping down on the singular robotic arm and stripping it to all sides with a violent passion. As Epsilon Red attempted to pull back from the violent Kaiju, it just yanked them forward as it screeched whilst pulling the single red bladed arm apart aggressively.  
"Take it out!" Yosef roared out in fury, understanding that continuing to pull on the embedded blade would get them no were; and so with the combined strength of both pilots thrusting their heads forward together, the Yeager smashed its visor forward violently and impacted the red forehead against the weak exposed skull of the Kaiju.

Luckily the violent and last measure move didn't manage to completely incanticipate the two pilots inside the visor; but instead it finally managed to completely rip the armoured creature away from their own position. Letting it thunder down to the water as it roared in complete rage, thick luminous eyes flashing as they attempted to recover from the critical blow; the Kaiju still managed to possess the Yeager's crimson right arm as well as the thick blade that continued to skewer itself in the monster's chest.

Screams of rage and pain suddenly orchestrated themselves from Epsilon Red's cockpit; alerting all communication relays over the shared pain the pilots had felt over the loss of their right arm and primary weapon. The Yeager's left arm slowly sagged as both commanding operators felt the gaping hole that had become their right crimson encased forearm. Water and sparks rained down from the wounded machine, every piece of the once powerful machine becoming its own downfall as its weight started over encompassing the pilots; causing them to struggle to even keep the vessel upright.  
But it didn't truly matter, with one arm; they stood no chance against the might of the Kaiju.


	6. Chapter 6 : Epsilon Green

A singular but mighty flash of lightning spanned downwards from the heavens above; adding to the barrage of heavy falling rain to create the mood of death and danger for the two mighty warriors of destruction. As the light flashed across their own visor, the two pilots of Epsilon Red caught a clear glimpse of the Kaiju armour back wrestling in the water with their own crimson painted right arm and primary weapon.

"Epsilon Green is dropping in less than 50, just buy us another minute you two" Their communications sparkled quickly, revealing a flashing green light on-board their own long range radar that was increasing in speed and coming straight for them.  
And so an awkward pause stifled from both pilots as they waited for their saviour; the one workable arm raised in a powerful position upwards in order to hopefully fend of the Kaiju monstrosity that had neglected the crimson arm in order to assault the humans. The armoured creature screeched violently as it fell down to all fours, crawling over the water line in order to protect its exposed and vulnerable belly.

Epsilon Red started backing away slowly as the monstrosity continued to crawl forward; the machines heavy levers shifting powerfully as the pilots proceeded to retreat through the heavy slushy water. However the attempted flee didn't manage to halt the armour clad Kaiju from roaring out in fury and thundering forward; both sets of limbs smashing down through the ocean as the whole creature successfully smashed its entire force of nature into the unarmed Yeager machine construction.

"Crap!" Yosef roared out in primal fear as even his own body smashed down to the metal harness in an identical notion to his comrade as well as the Yeager itself; lights sparked all across their visor as they all buckled against the heavy taloned arm that clawed itself into the thick crimson layers of armour. As the Kaiju screamed out a hideous roar into the wounded warrior's visor, its numerous limbs slashed forward to all sides; puncturing the Yeager's side with eruptions of blue sparks and red paint falling off.  
The two pilots roared together as the bladed forearms scraped through their own chest plates and started serrating itself into the primal generator; both humans lifted their left arm upwards in hopes to halt the aggression but barely managing to overcome the numerous thrashing reptilian limbs of their enemy. Finally the Kaiju snapped its limbs inwards in order to grasp onto the Yeager's left and final arm; wrenching it from side to side in hopes to rip it off the pesky human.

"How about you let go of my friend" A voice suddenly called out to them all, causing both mega warriors to look to the side at the new arrival; a much larger and armoured green painted Yeager unit that was smashing its fists together in anticipation. Unlike most visors of its design, this machine had a jet black panel over its face and a massive revolving three barrelled silver turret that prodded from its back and slowly arced over to zoom in over its left shoulder.

Epsilon Green.

Without a pause or beat, the heavy mechanical machine of destruction took a heavy step forward; allowing its shoulder turret to swivel down and lock in on the known target, the three barrels spinning and a smouldering torrent of black smoke prodding out of its back exhaust panel as soon as it started opening fire upon the enemy.  
Thick rounds suddenly spewed out of the heavy turret, heavy projectiles the size of motorbikes spinning through the air with company of at least fifty bullets per second; all of them seeking down and sinking themselves into the exposed side of the armoured Kaiju.

A roar of pain and fury suddenly span out of the wounded creature as thick goblets of luminous sickly yellow blood escaped out of its side wounds and splattered down the thick black skin in order to land upon the bubbly water below. Quickly the monster turned its massive bleeding head to the side, hissing menacingly and spitting out another torrent of vomit looking yellow blood as it turned around and rushed straight forward in order to incanticipate this new assailant. With numerous resounding smashes into the water, the bone encased limbs splashed heavily against the liquid line as it screeched whilst rushing forward.  
For its part, the green clad and firing Yeager stood its ground; allowing the thick bullets splatter heavily against the invading Kaiju monstrosity and allowing yellow blotches of blood be-speckle the entire creature. As the rounds never ceased to end, the armoured battle creature growled and turned its shoulder forward; allowing the thick turret rounds to impact harmlessly into the powerful armour that encased the creatures back.

Epsilon Green stepped forward again, halting its own never-ending assault of flying projectiles and clenching its fists together in order to assault the armoured Kaiju with physical assaults. However as the Yeager slammed its foot downwards in order to get closer, the hideous blood covered sea monster roared out and spun forward; flinging the crimson arm that had been issued within its own skin to the ground and screaming out defiantly.  
The Kaiju rushed forward without hesitation, allowing its limbs to thrust out in preparation to skewer the pathetic human force limb from limb; yellow luminous blood splattering to all sides and all ravenous bulbous eyes seeking intently for its final target. All four forearms suddenly snapped together as the creature managed to lock onto its target, using its mighty first two crab like talons to grasp the machine's wrists whilst the other set of claws smashed into its side ferociously and without mercy.

Epsilon Green buckled as the Kaiju held it in place, using its powerful mass to halt the Yeager's movement whilst assaulting it from both sides with a ravenous fury that directed the two clawed talons to skewer into the green reinforced armour. Blue sparks suddenly fell down to the black shaded water below; mixing in with the heavy coat of rain to create a freak show of monsters and inevitable death.  
Epsilon Red watched from its own position half laid in the ocean, its own faulty generator refusing to allow it any form of movement as it starred with disarray over the Kaiju that repeatedly smashed its lower forearms into the exposed chest of the weakening Yeager warrior. If this continued without any chance of saviours, both members of Epsilon team would be slaughtered at the hand of this unstoppable force of destruction.

Suddenly a heavy whirring sound hit the air, alerting all members present of the large silver three barrelled machine turret that was moving up the shoulder blade of the green clad Yeager; spinning the nosels violently as it unleased a volley of powerful and fast metallic rounds straight into the exposed face of the Kaiju monstrosity. More yellow luminous blood swiftly exploded onto the dark hull of the human machine; mixing with the fragments of bone and flesh that had erupted out of the Kaiju's jaw.

Before the hideous deformity of a creature could retaliate, the Yeager moved quickly; ramming its right knee forward and letting it snap straight through the weakened exposed flesh of the armoured creature; destroying a few interior bones and pushing the whole monster back. With the turret still firing resiliently, Epsilon green moved forward; punching the Kaiju in the chest twice before grabbing onto two large forearms.  
With a wondrous mechanical strength, the green clad Yeager hefted its entire force of nature in order to lift the entire Kaiju up from the ocean; ripping its heavily bleeding body up from the thousands of water droplets in order to lift it high above the actual robotic construction itself. Finally then, when the turret ceased to fire and simply smoked ominously; Epsilon Green roared out in combined rage and snapped its two mighty limbs downwards, allowing the Kaiju to be thrown down straight to the ocean ferociously. A thick volley of water suddenly sparked up as the heavy mesh of muscle and blood sank straight into the ocean; bubbles forming all around itself as it allowed the entire creature to submerge itself in hopes to assault the Yeager in secrecy.

"Keep your eyes peeled" One of the pilots spoke up quickly, checking the flickering radar system and watching the water for any hopes to witness the creatures location; the only problem was that there was so much yellow luminous blood and flesh in the water that it was almost impossible to see the creature itself.

Suddenly the Kaiju exploded out of the water, sharp to the machines left and rushing forward to assault the human warriors with the element of surprise along its side; unfortunately the hideous battle worn creature didn't see the revolving turret lock onto its own position until the heavy rounds thudded forward and ripped into all six of its bulbous eyes.  
The armoured creature moaned in agony as all sense of vision was gone, sending it thundering down to the water and toppling the entire battle hardened monster to the ground; leaving it vulnerable to another assault. Finally the familiar sounds of mechanical levers filled its sensitive ears as two powerful limbs grabbed hold of the creatures neck and snapped it to the side without remorse or a fragment of mercy.

"Kaiju category threat neutralised" Epsilon Green spoke up harshly, its voice ripping through the atmosphere as it walked forward; lifting one powerful green arm in order to help its team-mate up from the watery grave it had found itself in. Finally the two members of Epsilon team stood by one another, awaiting the reinforced helicopters that would take them back to command; both battered and cut with one lacking an arm, but both alive and successful.


	7. Chapter 7 : This seems suicidal

"And then yeah, neck snapped like a freaking toothpick" The female pilot laughed out to her comrades, mouth chewing and spitting out a small portion of left-over meatloaf across the table; despite the mess, no one seemed to mind.  
"Jesus Christ Tina, do you have to keep telling that shit on repeat?" The other pilot spoke up slowly, resting his brow onto his hand in embarrassment as he listened in on the conversation with modest admiration. Truth was, they had both been the ones who had stopped the category II Kaiju; but in David's mind, it wasn't something to boast about.

"Sorry, this has been our best one yet though; you have to admit that" Cristina replied heartedly, punching her companion in the arm almost like a joyous spar as she turned back to focus on her half consumed meatloaf patty.  
"So where did the Yosef's go?" Joseph spoke up quickly, keen to draw the conversation away from the experience slaughter of these monstrosities, "There abandoning our tradition" He almost laughed, turning back in hopes to lighten the mood of his own co-pilot but getting only a glare in response. Sophie never like social interaction, she had signed on to fight the Kaiju and not to talk to irritating upstarts.

"Training" David replied scruttingly, rubbing at his own thick blonde hair as he looked out for the twin pilots without success, "I'm guessing after that mission that improving one's own skills would be a necessity." He added slowly, almost regretting what he had said as soon as he stopped speaking to the three team-mates.  
"What do you mean?" Joseph immediately spoke up, curious over what had driven the two usually joyous pilots to training immediately after their own assault upon the category II Kaiju known as 'Armour back.'  
"Well there was a reason that Epsilon red needed our assistance" Tina replied with a smug look on her own face; awaiting the two junior pilots to inquire what had happened to Epsilon Red before they had gone to save the melee classed Jaeger from certain destruction.

However before the 'newbie' younger pilots could inquire over the current upkeep of both Red an Green's own machines of destruction; a sudden and loud voice ripped over the intercom and translated across to all personal dining in the cafeteria. "Cadet Sophie Bexter and Joseph Ryan please call into the commanding office"

As Sophie groaned outloud, standing up and stretching out her own back in order to walk forwards; Joseph smiled to the two older Jaeger pilots in approval as he spoke reassuringly "Right, catch you two in a bit."  
The two pilots walked down the corridor in complete silence, both waiting for the other to say something or simply explain why they had been sent straight to the CO; maybe their own progress hadn't been living up to his standards. This came across as nonsense to Sophie, after successfully slaughtering White Tip she had attempted three more times on numerous Kaiju creatures; winning every try.

Joseph breathed in slowly, knocking straight onto the door and allowing himself in in order to assess the CO's room before he spoke quickly in order to address his own appearance to the high ranking official, "Commander, you wanted to see us?"  
"Now first of all" The CO responded without hesitation, almost as if he had been awaiting them for the entire moment; then slowly he nodded and continued, "I understand that both of you have had positive simulations in the past few days?"  
"Affirmative sir, three kills in three consecutive runs" Sophie spoke up proudly, looking back down at her own shoes as her comrade in arms nodded silently.

"This is good news" The commander spoke up confidently from his own position behind the thick brown table as he stared at the two young pilots intently before speaking slowly, "you're ready"  
Sophie coughed loudly as she heard what her CO just said, unsure exactly if he meant exactly what she thought he did. As his companion coughed loudly again, Joseph shook his head strongly and spoke up against his superior officer "With all due respect I really don't think that were ready for this; Sophie is far from it"  
"Thanks" She replied aggressively and sarcastically, although scared over the notion of assaulting a real life Kaiju she still didn't appreciate being undermined by her companion.  
"Are you familiar with the events that included four of your team-mates?" The CO spoke up slowly from his own position, evaluating the two far from eager cadets in his own thrall; discovering for himself if they were prepared for the challenges that would be thrown against them.

"Yeah we just spoke to them, they both took out a Category II Kaiju" Joseph replied softly, slowly hinting his own pride at his team's fortune over the unparalleled wrath of such a violent and unstoppable race.  
"And they didn't tell you both that their miscalculations and heroic efforts cost us two Jaeger machines that still need to be repaired" Slow calculated anger escalated over the commander's face as he spat out the truth to these misinformed pilots.

"I guess not" Joseph replied slowly, turning his head to look at his companion who herself, shook her head in confusion over why that would be something they had been called in to answer for or fix up for the rest of mankind.  
"Epsilon Red fared worst out of the two, losing an arm whilst Green was almost cut in half" The commander spoke deadpan, attempting to convey how important this was to the misinformed pilots that did not understand how critical this was to their own survival.  
"Leaving us with nothing" Sophie replied softly, starting to understand how this would impact their own part to play in this adventure.

"Until your team-mate's Jaegers are ready for deployment I am relying on you to serve as the protector and guardian of this planet" Was the only reply given to them, the only reassurance that these two pilots would receive as they started to understand they were to be placed on the field before long. As the CO ducked down his own head, he continued to speak without a twinge of regret in his decision, "In three days that clock will tick overtime, and you know what that means? It means that a hunk of death and evil will be unleashed upon our world, I need you both ready for this"  
"The world needs you to be ready"


	8. Chapter 8 : Last Rights

The small flock of white flashing fish swum lightly through the thick blanket of blue liquid; slushing through the wall of water together in a natural pack. Thick scales served as momentary protection and wide beady eyes helped perceive through the inky darkness in search for any smaller fish that the pack would hunt down and slaughter with ease. As movement caught the creature's vision from the side, a flutter of tail fins quickly propelled the fish forward in order to cut the difference between the predatory creatures in contrast to the smaller victimised fish.

Suddenly a flash of teeth ripped out of the hunters as they honed in on the vulnerable small flock of krill; cutting through the harmless creatures without remorse or mercy in order to gather as much food as possible. Within seconds the small herd of insect like critters had all been rounded up and slaughtered until there was nothing left but the assaulting fish themselves.

As the pack attempted to disperse and search for more prey, something amazingly large and loud groaned through the entire cosmos of the ocean; ripping through every molecule and sending all creatures within a mile radius into frightful segments of fear. Another groan slowly voiced up through the ocean, sending the pack of fish to swim away in mere terror of the large ascending object that seemed to even defy gravity and physics.  
One particularly massive solid limb raised itself violently out of the chasm inside the earth slowly, raising itself as well as the entire mass of flesh out of the cracked hole with a low rumbling of animalistic urges and a deep patterned hatred for every creature and entity that existed on this pathetic world.

**Meanwhile**  
"Red alert, red alert" The thick beacon roared out quickly, its automated voice serving as the intellectual mind as well as the most annoying sound that could be heard on the entire installation. As informing as the female's soft tone could be, it could also send men and women into states of initial fear; the information this AI held could not just govern their own fate and lives but that of the entire world of man.

The thick red plumage of light bounced of every emergency beacon inside the station impatiently; causing members of various sections to bound up and ready themselves for an assault upon their planet. As the blanket of light flickered violently inside the private quarters of 05, one resounding groan alarmed all occupants and alerted them of the battle ahead.  
Slowly the figure stirred, awakening herself from the harsh sleep that encompassed her thoughts at night into the living nightmare that she had found her own existence to be burdened with completely. As she looked upwards at the red beeping light, a thick blue hologram flickered onto the screen next to her; it was the face of her pilot partner and longest lasting friend when it came to combat as well as lifestyles.

"What are you waiting for Sophie? That Kaiju isn't going to kill itself" The brown haired companion and partner spoke up quickly; his own tone completely regimented and controlled, every hair and set of clothing perfectly pressed as he prepared himself for the assault ahead.  
"Jesus Christ Joseph" The female responded aggressively, stretching out her chest powerfully as she started to stand up and flexing her long legs into the air, "Cant these things learn to attack us after 6 in the morning?"  
"Get moving, I don't want an Epsilon unit dysfunctional because of your tardiness" He responded hurriedly, deactivating the communications relay swiftly and returning back to his training without another word. It seemed that the stress placed down due to their first assault with a Kaiju was even starting to influence his usual cool and calm attitude.

Sophie sighed as she looked back at the pillow on the bed, she had never appreciated the art of sleeping until it had been taken away from her and despite her unwilling ability to leave her bed, she knew that humanities safety was crucially more important; but only just.  
Finally she stood up, ripping her tank top off and jumping down from the bed in order to grab a heavy mesh suit and strip it onto her powerful but slender body.

Moments later, their patience had started to wear off and eventually both pilots had found themselves inside the heavy helmet frame of their own battle classed blue Epsilon unit Jaeger.

"Prepare mind integration for the drift, all Jaeger units prepare for the segmentation" The irritating female voice continued to speak up, alerting both units to the rehearsed process of mixing their minds into one set. As Sophie and Joseph looked to each other slowly, a one sided smile helped them breathe in slowly in their positions and prepare themselves for the memory surge that would rip between them both. Although they had done this on a regular basis, nerves were evidently running high due to the onslaught ahead and the concept of failing this simply integration was also high on both of their minds.  
"Just focus on the movement, don't let yourself become attached to anything; otherwise we might blow it" Joseph spoke up roughly, stepping up inside his thick blue clad suite as the memory transfer initiated successfully and flooded his own memories and thoughts with hers.

Sophie didn't respond, not finding the need to speak her own frustration at his dogmatic thought process as eventually he could feel inside her head anyway. Initially the concept of having another person inside her head had often led to fear or anger, but after seeing destruction and murder caused by the Kaiju she realised it was something that simply had to be done.  
Suddenly the flash of memories ripped through her own thoughts, integrating the evident cranial activity of her partner with her own brutal memories. A sigh slowly escaped her as she felt the male shifting through the many various nights she had spent with men of his calibre; she was unsure what he was looking for but simply hoped he would keep the eye on the game instead of her own personal relationships.

Finally she shook her head, concentrating on the system and interior mechanisms of the Jaeger's entire machine and computer controlled regulations; almost feeling every limb and lever that kept the large almost living creature together. The soft cool feeling of the exhaust fumes that skewered the back of the machine, the powerful levers that held the legs together and the generators that fuelled the entire device right at the centre point of the entire man made construction of death and defiance. Sophie personally felt that if she integrated her mind with the machine over her partner, then she could focus on the chosen movement whilst Joseph would work alongside her commands; finally as she felt the minds fusing into one she breathed deeply and prepared her entire combined sense of being.

"Allright pilots" A thick intercom voice ripped over the entire headset, alerting both members of the Jaeger to the situation they had all been found under, "We have reports of a category II Kaiju closing in on the city of Iquique in Chile; your objective is to protect the city as best as you can whilst under the obvious statement of killing that Kaiju."

"Affirmative" Joseph and Sophie spoke loudly together, their voices in complete harmony and cohabitated duology as they looked upon the statistics that had been presented in front of their helmet monitors.  
"We are going under codename Seizure for this one pilots, remember your training and segmented augmentations; they will help you if you allow it" The voice continued harshly, barely halting as it relayed the repeated message almost like a robotic set of script. As the pilots nodded again in cohabitation a sudden jolt caused them to bounce upwards; it was the realisation that the large mechanical head that they were seated inside was traveling downwards in order to stick itself inside the robotic armoured mesh of the entire Jaeger.

"Ok then, lets treat this Kaiju how we do things" Joseph spoke up confidently, inheriting a few reckless traits from his own connection to Sophie whilst speaking to the partner and comrade in arms. As she nodded with him, they both took a step forward together; the heavy mechanical tread underneath their boots working to operate the same function across the entire vessel until it actually took one powerful step forward and collided against the heavy reinforced floorboards of the entire installation. The jarring sound of raw power, metal clashing against metal and the thump of generators turning numerous pistons started vibrating throughout the entire hanger bay as the machine of destruction and protection started taking its steps forward. Moving its entire frame out of the hanger bay and into the stormy weather outside, the thick watery droplets landing softly against the heavy steel mainframe of the entire robotic machine.

"This is Epsilon blue, we are green and ready to leave Installation Harmony for initial contact" The partners spoke up together in dual synchronisation, allowing the machine to rest to the side for a fragment of a second before a heavy set of reinforced helicopters would swoop down and snag the entire vessel from the hanger doors.

"Allright Sophie, it's time to bring you're A game to this" the male continued to speak confidently, attempting to act as the voice of reason despite the fear that was slowly welling up inside his own gut. The female herself sighed once, looking out through the heavy thick reinforced glass that encased the helmet from all angles before she spoke up, "Hey tough guy, I know you can see my memories so I just want you to remember what happened the first time we met"  
Joseph twinged painfully at the notion, barely moving his own body but still recoiling from the harmful memory that had forever pained him physically and mentally ever since that day, "You've got a good point, let's just concentrate on getting this done"

"And to teach this Kaiju some fucking manners" Sophie spat out in disgust, initiating the deactivation levers that enabled the entire monolith of metal destruction to drop down and splash into the thick water below loudly.


	9. Chapter 9 : Epsilon Blue

The thick surge of blue water splashed all around the ebony hued monstrosity as it stumbled forwards; its long figure arcing out straight with intent to slaughter the inhabitants of the city of Iquique. The city itself however, couldn't be seen by the creature's perspective; despite how close the category II Kaiju was to this sea bearing town. Due to the massive half completed white rock wall that separated the city from the ocean, serving as momentary protection against the wrath of this monstrosity.

The Kaiju known as 'Seizure' snapped its jaws together menacingly as it evaluated the half completed wall, the long swivelling tail behind its own sense of being serving as some form of rudder in the water. The entire black encased creature was rather controversial to most of its species, serving as a rather long and skinny monster with an elongated neck and tail to match a small chest and stubbly forearms that barely served as feet more than flippers. Three columns of thick spines prodded out of the creature's very long back, flailing against the heavy gust of wind and splattering with numerous droplets of heavy water droplets. Blue veins ran horizontally against the Seizure classified monstrosity, matching with four pairs of bulbous eyes and a set of serrated jaws that sharpened against each other ferociously.

A hiss started to escape out of the creature as it moved forward, intent on either climbing over or smashing straight through the pathetic excuse of a wall with its overwhelming mass and pure violent aptitude. Its body slithered behind it, almost like a serpent against the water it moved straight forward whilst snapping its sharp jaws together in anticipation.

Suddenly a bright light splattered straight upon the Kaiju as it intended to move forward, forcing the creature to screech and turn its skull to the side; staring intently through the blinding beam of golden light at the mechanical construction behind it.  
"All right Sophie, this is it!" Joseph yelled out from his own position inside the Yeager; taking the left hemisphere with his own arm and pushing forward in order to successfully intercept with the hazardous combination of flesh, muscle and pure ferocity. For its part, the Kaiju hissed violently; allowing a frill of skin to unfold around its own head as it felt the threatening presence of such a powerful entity.

But it didn't charge back, it didn't do anything for a short moment; its two pairs of blue eyes staring intently at the rushing Yeager machine as the cackling brain inside its own skull pieced together how to rip this pathetic construction limb from limb. So it screeched one more time, spinning its entire body around quickly and allowing the powerful tail cut through the heavy gusted atmosphere in order to strike the human machine straight across the chest almost like a whip.

A hideous snap suddenly resounded throughout the entire field of ocean swells as the limb impacted without remorse, causing the blue painted machine to smash backwards and land straight onto its own knee as the tail slithered back towards its master. Despite the setback however, Epsilon Blue stood upwards quickly; stepping forward but not rushing straight towards the assailant blindly. The pilots had figured that the Kaiju had a powerful long ranged assault, leaving it vulnerable to a close quarters beating.

"Go for the chest!" Sophie suddenly roared out, taking control of the situation by rushing forward with her companion and dodging another whip tail assault that would have sent them straight backwards again. As the Jaeger prepared its own plasma cannon to fire upon the skinny Kaiju warrior, the tail suddenly changed direction; snapping backwards towards them without slight hesitation and with assistance with the wind, managing to clip the humans straight in the chest again.

Joseph groaned as he felt the searing pain welling in his own chest, the augmented feeling of a whip slamming into his ribs was not something that he appreciated or wished to wake up. The Jaeger followed suite as both humans fell to one knee, pitching their mass to the side and leaving their right angle completely vulnerable to the Seizure.  
With a resounding screech, the serpent like creature pounced forward dramatically; sinking its weight upon the machine and slamming it straight underwater in one fluid but violent motion. Blue water splattered from all sides as the hideous creature smashed its stubbly forearms down upon the battle class Jaeger with a ferocious passion. Within seconds, the combined weight of the creature and the water even started to affect the victimised pilots inside Epsilon Blue's golden frame cockpit.

"Were out of options" Joseph spoke slowly as he struggled with his companion, his own face completely stricken white as he gazed upwards into the merciless maw of the enemy monstrosity that would no doubt cause their own deaths. The pilot responded by smashing his right arm forward in hopes to halt the never-ending assault but only getting the wild swing retaliated with a more violent scrape from the Kaiju's primary forearms.  
"Fuck that, charge plasma cannon for full depletion!" Sophie swore out in complete defiance of the Seizure filth spinning her own arm around and allowing a thick blue cackling ball of energy form inside the machine's right fist as it prepared to fire a thicket of energy rounds into the solid black flesh of the Kaiju.

The charge exploded spectacularly, sending one wild thicket of plasma energy upwards in hopes to snag onto something vital inside the monsters own chest cavity. With a flicker of fortune, the cackling ball of energy slammed into the Kaiju's arm instead; severing the elbow with a powerful eruption of blue luminous blood and sending the entire serpent like creature retreating. It hissed ferociously as it attempted to stand upon the faltering limb, instead choosing to rear up much like a bear as the Jaeger successfully untangled itself from the oceanic underbelly.  
"Forward!" Sophie roared out to her unresponsive co-pilot, taking the pivotal role of thrusting forward and tackling Seizure herself with the neural assistance of the panic stricken man she had once called her own brother. As the mechanical set of levers and raw power smashed itself into the Kaiju, they both punched upwards with their right fist; successfully cracking the blue arm straight into the serpent skull's underside.

The entire creature dropped like a rock, its tail spasming as every limb refused to cooperate under the raw strength of that powerful uppercut. But the Jaeger did not stop there, both pilots lifting their arms upwards in order to crack the combined strength of both fists unto the category II's exposed skull. As the blow hit straight home, Seizure snorted out in derisive pain and spat out a goblet of blue luminous blood that contained a few segments of its own sharp teeth. Then with a cruel hiss, the Kaiju lunged forward once again in order to tackle the temporarily exposed Jaeger machine of destruction.

With a volley of water droplets, the thick tail suddenly flashed forwards quickly; wrapping itself around the machine's legs and own chest with the rest of the Kaiju serpent like creature that proceeded to limb its entire body around the blue construction in hopes to constrict it to destruction. As Epsilon Blue buckled under the sudden pressure, the long muscular body started to squeeze together; successfully emitting a sharp cluster of sparks as the tail started cutting straight through the outer encasing layer.  
The roars ripped through as the Kaiju proceeded to tighten its own grip, attempting to topple the Jaeger over in order to start spinning it much like how a crocodile would kill its own prey; but as Seizure snapped its own jaws upon the enemy, a thick blue light caught its attention a bit to late.

"Fire!" Sophie roared out to her comrade, releasing her own hold onto the plasma cannon in order to spew forth a powerful surge of energy that cut through and burned a sizable hole straight into and through the Kaiju's own chest cavities. The hideous screech that followed barely became comprehendible as Seizure snapped its own jaws apart in true agony; its tail loosening in order to spasm without order and fall down to the ocean line. Hunks of flesh spanned out of the gaping wound as a volley of luminous blood fell straight out; almost like a waterfall into the thick slushing liquid below.  
But the creature was still alive.

Epsilon Blue stepped forward mightily, smashing both fists unto the creature's spine and lifting the entire monstrosity straight out of the water. Numerous levers started to exhaust on overtime and even the generator started groaning as the pilots inside successfully lifted the long serpent like creature above their own frame in order to throw it forward. Seizure screamed as the movement sent it forward, sailing through the air momentarily before its own implausible weight caused it to crack directly against the heavy rock wall of Iquique with a solid splatter of blue luminous blood and ripples of cracked rock.

As the Kaiju attempted to raise its own head from the water below, the thunderous sounds of a sprinting Jaeger caused it to scramble for some form of safety; only for its horned skull to be grabbed around the base and smashed straight into the wall again by the powerful fists of Epsilon Blue. Twice the machine grabbed onto the head with one arm, lifting it slightly from the water and cracking it against the wall without remorse; causing the whole body to rise slightly before collapsing against the rocky base of the ocean currents.  
Finally Epsilon blue let go of the creatures head, allowing the category II Kaiju to slop downwards and land unto the rocky floor that was barely covered with the slush of oceanic swells. Seizure groaned slowly, every side of its face covered with blue luminous blood and the gaping hole in its own chest proving it difficult to breath.

Sophie growled outloud as she directed the next movement, positioning her right knee upwards almost like a puppet she successfully manned the Jaeger to lift its own boot above the Kaiju's battered skull. Then with a violent ease, with a lack of mercy and simple reprieved anger; the boot slammed down in an eruption of blue luminous blood, flecks of ebony encased flesh and shrapnel pieces of white bone.

"Now that's what I call a curb stomping" Sophie grinned to herself, looking to her side and checking that her partner was ok; although he had been shaken up by the assault he had still followed her own movements and they had both survived due to it.  
Both pilots breathed in deeply as they turned their entire frame around, turning away from the violent appearance of the hideous creature as they recollected on what had happened; they had successfully killed a Kaiju on the field, without catastrophic results!

"Command, this is Epsilon Blue; the Kaiju threat is neutralised, we are coming home."


	10. Chapter 10 : Conflict

The thick cluster of golden sparks resounded through the entire hanger bay, impacting from the high classed machinery that had circled around the upright blue spray-painted Jaeger in order to repair the slightly damaged machine. As the two pilots of Epsilon Blue extracted themselves out of the high classed vehicle they immediately looked upon the impressive sight of their own Commander waiting for them.

"Congratulations cadets" He spoke without hesitation, a smile gleaming upon his face as he ran over the victory they had all experienced, finally as the CO nodded at the young pilots he spoke to them as equals, "you have just stopped becoming simulation trainers and have been refined into Jaeger heroes." With a slow twitch of his arm he moved forward, staring at both operators fondly as he asked outloud, "How does it feel?"  
"Kickass sir, when are we back at it?" Sophie replied without hesitation, flexing out her forearms in anticipation as she considered the adrenaline rushing notion of slaughtering another murderous Kaiju with her own violent prepared assault.

"The clock is set at three days from now and by then, it is estimated that your team mates Green and Red will be fully operational for field duty" The CO responded softly, looking back through the filled hanger bay at the other Epsilon Jaeger units that had been fixed completely and were field ready for any form of assault.

"Oh, back to simulations I guess" Joseph sighed slowly, barely revealing his own silent success and hidden fear over the notion of assaulting another Kaiju monstrosity. As his partner stared at him with something close to disgust in her eye, he simply glared back; he cared not much for the overconfidence of the female pilot.  
"Simulations are behind you now" The commander responded slowly, looking between both pilots almost as if recognising the tension that had been developed between both of them, "After watching the catalogued footage of your victory I can say with almost certainty that you are ready for field use on a regular basis" He finally concluded, successfully making both operators respond almost in direct opposition to each other.  
"With our team-mates?" Sophie spoke eagerly, looking out to the large two Jaeger machines that dominated their own left side.

The commander nodded swiftly, puffing as a thick gust of augmented smoke almost blasted all occupations of the hanger bay; regulationary mists of sprayed water was necessary to roll over the motionless Jaegers on repeat in order to prevent the interior levers from rusting.  
"That sounds great sir, you can count us on it" Sophie nodded swiftly, turning her heel and walking straight down the stairwell in preparation to get to her own private quarters; allowing her partner to follow her like a well-trained Labrador.  
"I daresay that I will need to" The commander rumbled ominously from the back of his throat, taking one last look at the three parked Jaeger machines before making his own leave. The thick ruckus of rain and storm could be heard through the hanger bay doors, gaining in strength and resilience with every droplet of water.

The two pilots walked through the corridor without comment, refusing to look into each other's eyes as well as the numerous operatives that walked passed them without comment. Suddenly as Sophie caught sight of her own room; with an aggressive lunge she snapped her own forearms down upon the partner's neck in order to force him through the door.

"Alright what the hell happened out there?" She roared outloud, adrenaline still rushing through her system over her fight with the Kaiju monstrosity known as 'Seizure'. As the almost fanatical female held her companion she started to feel comfortable with the power she suddenly held over him.  
"What?!" Joseph roared out quickly, attempting to grab onto the female and knock her of himself whilst refusing to admit that he had acted out of place during the battle itself.  
"Don't even try, right in the middle of combat; you froze up on me" The aggressive operator spoke slowly, deep rage in her own tone that was represented upon the shaking that skirted across her own muscular limbs.

"I don't even know what you're talking about" The male responded calmly, attempting to force the fanatical woman of himself in order to leave the room in absolute disgust.  
A slow growl emanated from Sophie as she levelled her own knee upwards, directly positioning it in the vulnerable hitch between the male's legs; as the pilot stared directly into the whimpering humans eyes she spoke up "Don't push it mate"  
"Look, I haven't been in combat before and I reacted out of place ok" Joseph replied quietly, attempting to move his own pelvis out of the way in a notion that wouldn't irritate the female companion into ramming her own knee forward.

"The only reason we survived that was because I directed our movement, if it were up to you then we would be lying at the bottom of that ocean" Sophie growled in disgust, staring straight into the pathetic excuse of a companion's eyes as she spat in his face with complete disregard and almost animalistic rage.  
"Let it go" Joseph roared out in rage, barely caring over this angered response from his fanatical partner; despite the fact that he could have done better, it didn't mean that she should be treating him like the enemy itself.

Finally the female lifted her companion up from the floor, slamming him against the wall in absolute fury before she spoke slowly to him, "Let's just take this to where it counts, I need to teach you something."  
"What?" Joseph yelled back, pushing her own force of himself and regaining his own stance as opposing her, "You want to take this to the sparring arena?"  
"You've been running simulations far too long Joseph, it's time for you to join the real world"


	11. Chapter 11 : Commitment

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Joseph spoke nervously, unsure over his own strength in front of the female companion. Although he had bested her once in a similar battle of strength, she had been less confident and aggressive back then; and he hadn't been shaking down to the bones after the close encounter with such a violent Kaiju.

"That's not something I can choose, rush me!" Sophie replied proudly, slamming her boot onto the thick ground before she clenched her fists together in eventual anticipation.  
"Let's get this over with" The male sighed once and moved forward, revolving his own arms forward as he planned to knock the female down unto the ground with a quick flurry of punches and kicks.

The two pilots suddenly smashed together, each punching and blocking each other's assaults with almost identical methods of physical violation. Quickly the female gained the advantage, grabbing onto her partners shoulders and thrusting him forward whilst tripping him up with a quick kick of her own right leg. Joseph slammed into the floor brutally, rubbing at his own head and looking straight up to the female with guilt and submission written upon his own face.

"You see that's the thing" Sophie didn't attack, understanding the rules of this scenario by waiting for the male to respond, "What are you still doing on the ground?"  
"You bested me, don't fucking rub it in!" Joseph groaned, admitting his own downfall as he looked straight upwards at the powerfully placed female.  
"All your life you have been taught and trained to accept defeat when you fall to the ground; that's not something you can take out there" Sophie pointed through the door, rage starting to etch upon her face as she almost forced the weakened male up from the floor in order to bring him back to combat and his prior assumptions.

"Who says I did?" Joseph lied slowly, barely caring over the conversation or the arse beating he had just accepted from the female co-pilot.  
"As soon as we fell, you accepted it almost like you barely cared over our own lives as well as those who would suffer because of that!" The superior pilot yelled out in frustration, her own memory retelling the visual effect she had watched over the city of San Diego under the relentless wrath of the category II Kaiju known as 'White-tip'.

"What do you want from me Sophie" He spoke softly, looking down at his own hands in depression and known weakness as he remembered the victory that had been given to them only due to the female's persistence and unwilling ability to back down.  
"I want you to get up, because this isn't about simulations and training right now ok. This is about survival" She yelled, pulling at the seated pilot in order to lift him up from the floor and stand up again to face her.

Almost as if he had been fuelled with aggravation and adrenaline, the male roared and punched his fist forward; attempting to knock the female down and successfully landing the blow onto Sophie's belly. But if that was even supposed to halt the relentless aggressor, Joseph was disappointed as the female responded with a thick volley of kicks that dropped him straight on his arse again.

"Your too damn strong" He moaned softly, attempting to stand up but buckling under the stress and pain that emanated from his weakened knees.  
"It's not about strength" Sophie replied, bouncing on her own two feet whilst nursing the bruise that started to flow from her muscular but fashionably thin torso "It's about versatility and compatibility; you should know this!"

"That's not going to do shit when you hit me" Joseph sighed, looking straight up at the powerful female warrior with lack of commitment upon his own face.  
"That's the thing, it's not about how hard you can hit; its about how hard you can get hit and keep moving. It's about how far you can go without accepting defeat!" Sophie roared at him, rehearsing a known speech with the situation they had all been thrust upon without their own knowledge and wants.

As the male pilot refused to reply, she stepped forward violently and ripped at his shoulders in order to lift him up from the floor, "Get up! Try again!"

Joseph rose quickly, a spark of fire in his eyes as he assaulted the female yet again; thrusting forward with a quick volley of punches that were brutally punished with a swift kick to the chest that sent him straight back down to the floor. However as the male cracked against the floor, swiftly he rolled to the side and popped himself back up in order to hit the female yet again. This time, Sophie was taken by surprise and fell under the swift punch to her own section of the floor.  
With a victorious roar, Joseph thrust his fist down in order to reveal his own supremacy over the women just as he felt a sharp pain arc into his neck and hold him completely at mercy. Sophie breathed heavily from her own position, twisting her heel into her opponents Adams apple before letting go and standing up.

"That's what I'm talking about!" She finally exclaimed, a smile upon her face as she punched the male straight in the chest almost in a friendly but still violent manner I need you ready Joseph, I need you to become a Jaeger"


	12. Chapter 12 : Preparations

"Category II Kaiju inbound, calling all members of Epsilon team to immediate dispatch" The gaping light blared to life, engulfing all members into immediate action and movement. Everyone ran for their stations and positions, preparing themselves for the assault ahead that would fundamentally lead to some form of bloodshed and death.  
The two Yosef twins paused as they heard the intercom, their own training regime interrupted by the blaring sound of willing destruction. In their arms they held combat sticks, simple wooden planks used to disarm and knock the other opponent straight to the ground. Finally the twins dropped the sticks, locked arms together and nodded before walking out of the door.

"You ready?" The taller one spoke softly, caring greatly over how the last mission would affect his twin's performance out in the field. Although they had both run endless drills, simulations and sparring practices; the possibility of failure and weakness was something they looked at with scrutiny but inevitability.  
"We must redeem ourselves" The other Yosef replied, his northern accent emanating more strongly in his own tone as he continue to speak, "Respect in this installation is given to the highest"  
"I am prepared to do what is necessary" The taller twin finally spoke, opening the thick metal door that led to their own mesh suits in preparation for their neural integration inside the mighty Jaeger vessel known as Epsilon Red.

As the twins walked through the armoury, they caught a glimpse of the two members of the green painted unit; both of them were dressing themselves with their mesh suits and speaking softly with hushed tones.  
"Remember; don't get cocky about this ok?" David spoke up quickly, looking down at his team-mate fondly as he spoke with complete regulation upon his voice, "We have a responsibility to maintain and a mission to complete."  
"Understandable" Cristina replied, softly cuffing her thick brunette hair as she squeezed her body into the mesh suit; a smile brewing upon her face as she looked up at the male, "but I still think that last night made you my bitch"

"Jesus Christ Tina" The male growled at her, attempting to leave the conversation behind with more important details coming towards them, "focus on the objective at hand"  
"Ok ok, but after this Kaiju is in the earth; we need to settle the score" The female replied softly, knowing that her words were aggravating and interesting the co-pilot at the same time; she had spent a lot of time inside his own head.  
"Whatever, just keep your mind settled on the task at hand" David sighed, shaking his head slowly as he stepped outside the armoury in order to assign himself inside the thick metallic visor like helmet of their own Jaeger 'Epsilon Green.'  
The partners stepped forward with determination, almost running over the two newbie pilots that were surprisingly almost inside the helmet of their own blue spray painted vessel.

"You good?" Sophie spoke up quickly, assigning her own spine into the vertical cortex of the machine; allowing it to chain her into the machine in order to comply her own movements with that of the Jaeger.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Joseph replied with a slight hesitation, propelling his hand forward in order to allow a mechanical arm attach onto his wrist; much like the similar device that attached itself unto his partners hand.

"Remember what we talked about Joseph, we got a score to settle with these things" The female growled slowly; stomping her boot down and allowing the thick black material fix itself inside the movable lever parts.  
"Then let's get it done" Joseph nodded quickly, knowing exactly what he had to do in order to work with the female over the destruction of the new coming monstrosity.

As the partners of all three Jaeger machines awaited for the neural handshake, a thick intercom ran over all components and revealed the voice of their own commander, "Alright epsilon team, listen up; we have a strong Category II Signature bearing down from the rift inside the pacific ocean; its heading south but were not sure where its intention lies."  
"Do we care?" Tina spoke from her position inside Epsilon Green, asking the question that no one could truly be bothered with inquiring over.

"No we do not, cut that Kaiju off and slaughter it before a city comes into sight" The CO responded without a fraction of hesitation; he had run this thing again and again, he knew what the pilots had to do and what they had to know.  
"Do we have a name for this one yet sir?" Joseph inquired slowly, sounding tentative and nervous over the intercom whilst flexing his own arms in preparation for the fight ahead.  
"The egg heads are calling it Razorbeak" The voice replied swiftly, informing them with information that he personally cared little about, "but you can just call it another target"

"Affirmative" The voices of both Yosef twins resounded powerfully through the intercom, allowing all pilots to prepare themselves for the assault ahead.  
"Give it hell" The CO spoke softly, turning back to the numerous operators inside the command base before he resounded their intended next movement, "Prepare pilots for neural handshake, we need them mobile in less than five"


	13. Chapter 13 : Contact

The worst part of all of their jobs was definitely the waiting, the moment where both pilots would be positioned inside the Jaeger vessel and completely integrated into the system. All movement and thought processes were combined within the suit and co-pilots; causing all form of interaction to be awkward and already planned out between both of them.  
A slow gust of wind impacted against the trio of flying Jaeger's, barely even affecting the machines or hindering their quick travel. As another torrent of air cracked against the hovering blue spray painted machine, its golden visor vibrated slightly; a movement that would barely cause damage but still cause disharmony inside the cockpit.  
Joseph almost swore as the gust caused him to look to the left quickly, luckily the movement sensors did not detect both pilots and thus didn't cause the machine to gaze sidewards. Despite this, he still felt foolish and extremely tense over the battle ahead.

"Calm your breathing" Sophie spoke slowly, staring straight ahead as she attempted to control her own partner with a reinforcing tone, "We've done this before"  
"I know, I know" The male shook his head quickly, attempting to clear his own thoughts as he flexed his fingers outward. He could feel the numerous levers and mechanical coils that moved alongside his own movement; it was interesting but didn't pull his mind away from the initial fear he was once again feeling within the pit of his own stomach.

"I'm inside your head you idiot; lying isn't going to get you anywhere" Sophie almost swore at him, although she felt something close to sympathy to her partner; she was unsure whether to act compassionate or forceful over him.  
Suddenly, as the male opened his voice in pathetic retaliation; a sharp and powerful force screamed from their side. Catching them completely of guard, a surprisingly quick mesh of muscle, bone and ferocity barrelled itself out of the thick water without hesitation. As the Jaeger and helicopter pilots started to register what exactly was happening, the Category II monstrosity roared outloud and leaped upwards in order to intercept the closest robotic mass.

A hideous screech impacted against Epsilon Blue as the Kaiju successfully latched its powerful long spindly forearms around the machine with the malice content to slaughter it. Before the pilots could interact, the combined weight of their own vehicle and the creature coped too much for the reinforced helicopters to withstand. Another roar echoed as the Kaiju ripped the humanoid machine from the air, allowing it to smash down unto the heavy liquidly grave below.  
"Jesus!" Sophie called out quickly as she buckled in her own seat, mimicking the large vessel's impact with the hard earth under the small quantity of water. As the co-pilots struggled to get up from the thick slushing water, a hard impact suddenly jolted them from above; causing them to look upwards at the ravenous maw of the Kaiju monstrosity.

As both pilots turned their own bodies to the side, the creatures face smashed straight into the sandy ground with an explosive puff of sand, dust and water. Its taloned fingers tightened onto the machine's outer hull in preparation to rip it apart. Roars continued to roll over the machine as the Kaiju snapped its head down in order to bite its beak maw straight into the Jaeger's golden visor and the pilots underneath.  
The creature shrieked violently, allowing blue luminous saliva flow into the water below as well as unto the metal encasing frame of the mechanised warrior. Structurally it had a similar appearance to that of a gorilla, except its arms were longer and ended in skinny fingers with talons. Its face was violently equipped with a razor sharp beak looking maw that snapped together with bone crushing force. Most noticeably was its rather small size compared to previous category II Kaiju, although its animalistic ferocity and unparalleled speed revealed it as a dangerous foe.

"Activate Back-thruster's!" Joseph roared out, refusing to accept defeat under the maw of this monstrous creature. As the pilots thrust their fists forward, the machine's right arm cracked straight into the underside of the monsters maw; snapping its head upwards and allowing the two co-pilots to act on the sudden opportunity. Another fist smashed upwards, catching the crouched monstrosity straight under the neck in a violent assault that successfully caused the category II to groan in pain and fall backwards.

A thick stream of blinding white light suddenly flared from the back of the Jaeger, propelling it forwards and upwards unto its own two feet whilst sending the Kaiju slamming back down to the ground again. Limbs thrashed in all direction as the Razor beak categorised abomination struggled to jump upwards onto its own feet; screeching maniacally and attempting to breathe properly as it finally levelled its own elongated forearms to smash into the ground.

"Alright, your move" Sophie drawled slowly, allowing her own physical movements to represent a boxer preparing itself with clenched fists and ridged shoulders. As the Kaiju screeched at her ferociously, it rushed forward with malice embed inside its bulging eyes and prepared to rip the vessel apart. One large spiky forearm smashed down crudely, all fingers spread outwards in cruel anticipation to rip into the machine and take its vital generating units.  
Both co-pilots snapped their left arms to the sky swiftly, allowing the machine to successfully parry the un-coordinated attack and to punish the filth accordingly. Epsilon Blue held onto the Kaiju's wrist, holding its clenching fingers back and using it as leverage as the machine started unleashing devastating punches to the abomination's chest and face.

"We are initiating the target, Epsilon red and Green where the hell are you?" Sophie growled through her intercom at her team-mates, still keeping her own gaze on the creature that was groaning as another right hook smashed straight into its eye; causing it temporary blindness and extreme pain.  
"Were coming now, hold that bastard off" David replied quickly through his own communications relay. As the two co-pilots risked a glance to their side, they could indeed see that the two other members of their team were running straight towards them.  
"Take your time" Joseph smiled quickly, directing a feral right swing that impacted straight into the monstrosity's chest; causing it to topple to the ground in absolute agony as it attempted to reassert its own dominance.

A screech suddenly developed as the Kaiju's eyes thundered open with a dull green hue; initial pain being overridden with animalistic rage and the will to destroy this pathetic excuse of human resistance. Then ominously it growled and lunged forward; its limbs ripping upwards and beak like maw open to bite into the machine. As the Jaeger fell backwards, the monstrosity took this opportunity to grab onto the fallen machine with its elongated fingers; screeching violently and thrusting its beak down to bite into the vessels hull.  
As both pilots turned their own bodies to the side, the creatures face smashed straight into the sandy ground with an explosive puff of sand and dust. Its taloned fingers tightened onto the machine's outer hull in preparation to rip it apart. Roars continued to roll over the machine as the Kaiju snapped its head down in order to bite its beak maw straight into the Jaeger's golden visor and the pilots underneath.

Before the blow hit home, a large blur of green metal thundered forward to directly intercept the creature's path; smashing it straight in the side and causing it to topple of the fallen Jaeger. As the Kaiju roared out in rage, attempting to once again get up on its own two feet; another large mechanical warrior of pure resilience revealed itself.  
With a quick lunge of its beak, Razor-beak twisted its large skull to either side in order to register the two Jaeger vessels that had landed in order to back up their lone team-mate.  
The trio of mechanised warriors closed in quickly, confident in their own selection of numbers and weaponry as they readied themselves to neutralise the Kaiju troublemaker. Surprisingly as the hundred foot abomination faced down its assailants, it started to retreat; taking stumbling steps backwards and preparing to flee.


	14. Chapter 14 : To Kill a Kaiju

"Let's drop this thing" Cristina spoke up quickly, interacting with her own half of the Jaeger machine controls by activating the thick revolving automatic firing turret cannon that had protruded itself upon Epsilon Green's left shoulder. As her male co-pilot responded in kind; they both screwed their fists together and prepared themselves for the violent onslaught ahead.

The Kaiju monstrosity growled as it started looming forward, snapping its beak like jaw together and crushing the soil underneath its own talons as it prepared itself to lunge forward. Its heavily horned skull curved side to side as it watched the three Jaeger machines close in on their own prey. Almost to aggravate the abomination, Epsilon Green proceeded to open fire with its heavy shoulder mounted turret; sending goblets of green luminous blood in every direction as the metal rounds hit straight home.

Finally the category monster known as Razor-beak screeched violently, propelling itself forward straight at the green spray-painted machine with its elongated forearm thrust forward. Thunderous eruptions of water flew in every direction as the gremlin shaped Kaiju thrust itself straight at the Jaeger; screeching vividly through its own beak as it smashed its entire force unto the target.  
For its part, Epsilon Green stood its ground against the ferocious beast; successfully repelling its own violent wild assaults whilst still firing the heavy duty turret rounds into the creature's chest.  
With an ominous grumble, the creature ripped its skull forward in hopes to bite down upon the machine's arm; successfully receiving two swift punches to its already bruised ebony chest and cracking a few ribs.

Suddenly a flash of red light caught the injured monster from the side; the second Jaeger warrior had rushed in and was brandishing a silver gleaming sword that prodded from its own wrist. As the Kaiju screeched out in survivalist fear, the blade swung forwards without remorse and scraped straight through its side and into its luminous inner bloody flesh. The steel dripped straight through the flesh, almost as cold and harsh as ice and as unstoppable as the Kaiju themselves.  
Epsilon Red stepped forward quickly, controlling the large machines own system whilst attempting to pull the blade out of the bleeding and heavily injured monstrosity. As the sword successfully carved its way out of the creature's husk, a shrill screech of pain emanated from the monstrosity and caused it to furiously yank its forearms forward.

The elongated talons scraped straight into the machine's hull, scraping three sharp notches into its crimson painted chest and attempting to rip it apart. As the Kaiju lunged its other arm forward with its talons spread wide, the Jaeger warriors of Green and Red quickly pounced to harshly neutralise the invading alien monstrosity.  
Epsilon Green barrelled straight into the category II filth, slamming it onto its own ebony texturized back with a thick wave of water and luminous green hunks of flesh. The Jaeger did not halt their, with a violent movement of both co-pilots; it smashed its fist straight into the Kaiju's neck whilst firing a never-ending volley of metal rounds into its exposed hide.

As the monstrosity known as Razor-beak screamed out in pain, Epsilon Blue had rushed forward initially for his crimson coated team-mate; noticing that the taloned forearm of the abomination was still firmly digging into the Jaeger's chest. But if Epsilon Red needed assistance, the co-pilots did not call upon it. For as the massive machine swung its own arm downwards swiftly, the thick silver flashing blade sliced itself straight through the Kaiju's embed forearm; hacking through the thick ebony flesh in order to completely remove the forearm from the rest of the category II monstrosity.  
Thick torrents of green luminous blood spanned in all directions as the elongated forearm fell to the water below; causing the Kaiju to roar out in new found pain over its lost limb as well as the numerous thunderous rounds that were repeatedly puncturing into its hide. Razor-beak screamed out as it could no longer feel or control its own limb, then with the tenacity of a thrashing fish it ripped all bones and muscles to all sides in hopes to deter the members of Epsilon Team.

"Together!" Sophie shouted out to her team-mates roughly, blocking a wild swing from the over-aggressive injured Kaiju monstrosity. As the members of her team acknowledged her own message, she smiled and nodded once to her co-pilot and companion.  
Epsilon Red made the first move, stepping forward quickly in order to experience a sharp but minimal blow to the side; sparks bounced in every direction as the Jaeger responded more brutally and effectively. With one simple but violent thrust of its forearm, the crimson painted machine stabbed its silver blade straight in and through the Kaiju's top chest piece; slicing its neck and collarbone whilst holding it completely pinned against the floor.

Epsilon Green responded just as brutally, taking advantage of the enemy's lack of movement by firing a thick volley of machine rounds straight into its hide. The large green spray-painted Jaeger stepped forward as it continued firing; crushing its right boot down on the Kaiju's functioning forearm in order to stop its own frantic and violent movement.  
For their part, Sophie and Joseph moved forward last but with the most tenacity; charging the primary blue plasma cannon as they smashed themselves into the thick entanglement of bleeding ebony flesh and harsh metallic outer-skeletons. The blood splattered Jaeger known as Epsilon Blue aimed its right arm upwards in order to zoom in straight upon the injured Kaiju's exposed skull. As the cackling blue energy reached uncontrollable peaks, the two pilots quickly unleashed the thunderous overcharge of plasma.

Razor-beak screeched its final roar as the energy crushed into its own skull, ripping through the harsh bone jaw and erupting straight out from the back of its head. Luminous flashes of green blood exploded in every direction as the monster finally fell down, succumbing under the unstoppable and overwhelming members of Epsilon team. The corpse sagged forward, starting to sink straight under the watery waves with green hunks of flesh, bone and blood seeping out of the primary creature's husk.

"Kaiju threat eliminated sir" David spoke up slowly, double checking that the Kaiju was indeed dead before he turned his machine's back to the corpse and walking away in disgust. Cristina laughed softly as the pairs of helicopters could be seen flying straight towards them, "Now they show up, of course"  
"Barely a threat" Yosef responded sharply, moving his own right arm with his comrade in order to rip of a hunk of green luminous flesh from their crimson spray painted Jaeger; throwing it back down to the blue waves underneath them all.  
"Good job out there Epsilon team, we showed that fucker" Sophie replied to them all, admiration and hatred emanating evenly in her own tone as she looked back at her partner and nodded in approval. The thought was running through all of their heads; they were unstoppable.


	15. Chapter 15 : The Chosen One

The relentless drum beat of battle resounded throughout the entire arena based monolith; blasting out in all directions into the numerous cells that surrounded the interior hunting grounds. A quick flutter of widespread wings suddenly allowed a small flock of flying critters to disappear from the blood and slaughter that would follow. Luminous green and blue lights flickered from all sides of the great monoliths through the numerous undergrowth classed vegetation. As the drum-beat intensified, the soft mud like exterior of the arena base started to vibrate softly; allowing the skinny humanoid judge's to understand how close they had come to the battle ahead.

Suddenly a rough crackle broke through the thin low bearing atmosphere, allowing a heavy set of mechanical chains to lift up four large sets of thick almost clay formatted slabs. The gates were lifted slowly, allowing whatever menacing creature that had resided themselves inside the four awaiting cells.

Three large menacingly encased Kaiju monstrosities quickly stepped straight out of their cells, smashing their differently assorted limbs against the black soil as they screeched out at each other in enragement. All three of the destructive creatures were differently patterned with vicious horns, sharp talons and operatable limbs; creating a different violent assortment of massive husky reptilian like creatures.  
The Kaiju growled at each other, smashing their talons into the black soil and rushing forward in order to tackle the other monstrosities in a violent fight to the death. As the first creature cracked its own weight against the other two; a slow and ominous rumble started echoing from the fourth and final cell that led into the arena.

One particularly massive hunk of bone crashed straight into the black soil, sending ripples into every direction as a pair of golden eyes seeped through the thick inky darkness of the cell. A slow growl ripped through the entire arena harshly; causing all three other monstrosities to almost whimper away in fear. The limb moved forward violently, its small fist overridden with a massive bone elongation that jutted out of its wrist; the simple brunt of these bones being capable of decapitating any foes with one punch.  
As the Kaiju stepped into the luminous light, its powerful rippling muscular ebony encased body moved forward to roar at its enemies. It was almost double their own size, power surging out of all angles of this monstrosity like creature. Thick golden veins coated the creature, mixing in with the powerful hammer-head like skull and powerful surging limbs that prepared themselves to rip the pathetic Kaiju apart.

The three minor monstrosities growled as the massive superior member of their species moved forward; its heavy bone jutting forearms cracking against the ground whilst its golden cackling tail swung behind it; almost like a thrashing snake. With a slow growl, the massive Kaiju sprinted forwards with all four limbs pounding against the soft soil almost like a feline. Without a twinge of remorse or mercy, the monstrosity slammed its forearm straight against one of the minors.

A screech of pain erupted out of the small black clad creature, its entire weight toppled over unto the ground; limbs thrashing in every direction. Suddenly the golden and black patterned Kaiju roared deep in its own throat, slamming its fist straight down upon the unfortunate creature's skull. With a violent crack and eruption of blue luminous blood; the victim's skull was rent apart whilst its husk of a corpse splattered resoundingly against the soft black soil.  
Without a second off hesitation, the huge monstrosity turned its thick hammer head skull back to face off against the last two victimised members of its species. They had both attempted to back away from this new threat, barely attempting to assault such a powerful foe whilst retreating backwards.

The massive golden embedded Kaiju thrust itself forward ferociously, smashing its heavy reinforced skull straight into the path of a retreating minor; crushing its lower hindquarters resoundingly and crippling the weaker being to fall against the floor. The second Kaiju screeched out in fear and rage as it witnessed the initial creature being slaughtered, it had no passion for its fallen brother but knew that its own fate would be tied against the unstoppable force of their bone encased successor.  
As it watched its fallen brother's limbs become torn apart by the relentless creature of destruction, it started breathing loudly through its own frilled neck; feeling fear for the first time in its own brief but violent existence.

Suddenly the golden imbued Kaiju growled out, looking back to the side for a second before allowing its thick golden tail to slingshot itself straight for the second minor. The golden cackling tail thrust forward violently, wrapping itself around the weaker monster's scaly and raw neck.  
The victimised gremlin like being squealed out in pain; using its skinny talons to attempt to rip the thrashing limb of its neck whilst getting electrocuted with the thick over-indulgence of golden light and energy that emanated from the tail. Eventually with a grim finalisation the tail snapped forward once again, ripping the Kaiju's own skull from its shoulders with a spectacular but violent eruption of green luminous blood and flesh.

With a solid thud, the headless corpse splashed against the floor whilst still thrashing its many limbs; its own corpse becoming one of the three that had been decorated across the solid black soil almost ceremoniously and without a touch of empathy. The undeniable victor growled once as it stepped forward, successfully smashing its bone encased forearm unto the skull of its final fallen opponent with a violent final eruption of luminous goblets.

"This one shows great promise" One of the humanoid onlookers spoke up sharply, speaking in a low drawl in order to address his comrade as they looked upon the massive Kaiju, the fruit of all of their labours.  
"We must prepare it for reconciliation, the next upheaval will commit this beast against the vermin of that wretched planet" The other drawled ominously, its own face completely hidden under a commanding drawl of some type. It looked upon the three splattered corpses with something close to admiration; this Kaiju would prove its worth on the true killing field.

For it hadn't been a fight to the death, it had been a massacre against a force that they could not understand or compete against.


	16. Chapter 16 : Last meal on this earth

"It's been a hard lived victory" Joseph drawled out to his team-mates slowly, mumbling between his own meal as he smiled at them all, "But we made it through" he goofishly spoke, speaking to all other five pilots as equals and even heroes.  
"We did it together, were a team now" Sophie encouraged him, nodding swiftly from her own position right beside him; looking out to the other pilots with a beam orchestrating across her entire face.

"Oh Jesus, you starting all this mushy shit on us now?" One of the Yosef twins growled outloud quickly, his sibling nodding in agreement through his own feral bites at a pork-house steak that had been violently laid out for them like a new target to skewer. Usually the various military classed chefs wouldn't cook up something as festive as this meal; but to pilots that had literally saved them all from certain annihilation, a special meal had to be created.

"Not many teams of any type can say that they fought a Kaiju together" David nodded slowly, agreeing with the more optimistic and positive pilots; as he thought about what he had just said, he shook his head swiftly and covered his own statement with another, "and lived to tell the tale"

"I guess it is something we should commemorate, now that were here to save those of this earth; maybe it's not that bad to save ourselves a little as well" Cristina replied sharply, rolling her tongue as she shoved her empty plate into the middle of the table; not caring much for use of manners or customs when it came to the violent consumption of mere meat.  
"And by save ourselves, you mean to go out and get wasted?" David laughed shortly, understanding within an instant what she actually meant. He had been her co-pilot for over three years and not only had they merged their minds together, but he had spent many festive occasions with her as well.

"Next Kaiju meter is coming in three days" Tina settled her arm unto the table, capturing her team-mate's attention as she smiled mischievously at them all, "You think that's enough time to reside a killer hangover?"  
"With you drinking with us, I doubt it" Joseph spoke up from his own position, chuckling a little to himself with both the conversation and the involvement he finally started to feel within this group of Kaiju slayers. Within seconds the pilots had stood up, preparing themselves to travel straight to the bar without a care on their own minds; they were a team.  
They were invincible.

**Meanwhile**  
The blinking red light was never an omen for good news, it always brought the alarming notion of death and destruction to all those unfortunate enough to both see or hear it. As the operating unit of Installation Harmony picked up the signal, they looked to each other in shock and fear before registering the terrible information that was spilling forth to them all.

The main operator's eyes boggled as he realised what was being documented for him to understand and transfer, then with a swift flick of his wrist he managed to activate his communications relay with the CO of Installation Harmony.  
"Sir we have a radiational leak spilling out about three miles south of the east coast of Hawaii" The operator spoke up quickly, readjusting his own thick glasses as he looked upon the gleaming statistics that revealed themselves onto his own data unit.

"Our position?" The commander spoke up quickly, evidently not sleeping even at this late hour; but still sounding weary and unwanting of the conversation, "It couldn't be anything yet"  
"Sir, it shares the same signature as that of a Kaiju" The operator almost screamed, flickering on numerous buttons on the data screen in hopes to discover the anomaly that was no doubt closing in on them all.

"That's three days early, check if we have any ships in that area; there must be some form of radiational leak" The CO responded calmly, relying on simple facts and experience to tackle the issue of a monstrosity actually unleashing itself on their world earlier than expected. He didn't plan to 'jump the gun' over a scientist's lack of evidence and experience in the field, he knew his pilots had worked hard for the defence of humanity and didn't want them to be rewarded with non-profitable movement.

"Sir we have lost contact with all vessels in the area, the radiation spike is closing in on Installation Harmony faster and faster" The operator spoke up quickly, his own tone starting to betray how the stress and worry that had started to possess his own mind and thought process.

"We need birds up; this has to be some form of mistake" The commander growled, still intent on the notion of letting the situation slide for another moment. He knew that the Kaiju would never assault the human race three days early; it was simply against their nature and code.  
"Sir we are getting confirmed sightings; it is a Kaiju" A gasp quickly drew from the operator as he looked upon a newsfeed that had popped up straight onto both of their data units from a high classed satellite in orbit over the pacific.

"Jesus Christ" The CO swore to himself as he watched the large lump of radiational power that could pass as a nuclear bomb; or even an island, "Get Epsilon Team prepped for immediate dispatch; our own position is at risk and we need all available units prepared to counter this assault"

"There's something else sir"  
The commander paused for a second, watching the screen and awaiting the operator to speak up what other batch of bad news he had discovered. Although he knew it was necessary, he simply hated having to listen to a never-ending barrage of terrible news.

"The size of this spike, as well as the radiational lack of limitations categorises this Kaiju as something we've never seen before" The operator yelled outloud in fear and admiration, flicking on thousands of commands as he finalised his own statement, "A Category Three at least"  
"May god help us all" Was all the Commander could say.


	17. Chapter 17 : RipTide

With a quick sludge, the massive moving mountain slivered through the thick watery underbelly of this strange victimised world. Its forearms smashed straight through the water line and into the solid soil below; the thick bone encasement cracking into the earth and propelling it forwards. A slow rumble echoed out of the Kaiju's throat; emanating out of its hammer head positioned skull and traveling ominously to all directions. As the massive creature travelled northwards, the lack of water started to allow it access to gallop forward instead of swimming. Its massively elongated golden cackling tail withered in all directions, sparks leaking out of the various pours inside the flesh whilst the end cracked like a whip.

The beast that had been categorised as a ground-breaking III stepped forward violently, spraying water and soil in all directions as it prepared itself to enter its prime target and destroy all occupants inside. As its luminous golden eyes flashed forwards at the silver installation that had just come into view; it growled harshly allowing its limbs to crack down upon the puny earth and its tail to swiftly whip itself backwards and forwards.  
It had been specifically chosen, to hunt down and slaughter all Jaeger who had attempted to stand in its way.

**Meanwhile  
**"All Epsilon units, handshake has been initiated and weaponry primed" The annoyingly female robotic voice spoke up to all pilots; slowly stirring them from their own wake and alerting them to the matter at hand.  
Sophie sighed as she listened unto the voice, although she shared mutual thoughts with her team-mate she still didn't know why exactly they had been called in to their Jaeger units. It was still three days until a Kaiju threat would indeed teleport into their own location. Despite the notion of it becoming a training exercise, no ideas popped into her own head as to why her entire team had been told to prepare themselves for full deployment.

"Epsilon red, green and blue" The loud and commanding voice of their CO ran forward into all of their headsets, commandeering all six pilots under his own rule, "We have a category three Kaiju threat approximately two miles from our own position at Installation Harmony, not only is the island of Hawaii at risk here but our own facility"  
"Sir this is three days early, are you sure this isn't a mistake?" David spoke up from his own position with his female partner inside the lime green spray-painted and machine turret wielding Jaeger unit known as 'Epsilon Green'.  
"Screw that, a category three?" Tina sharply retorted, over-riding her co-pilots own inquires with something that had been pressing on both of their minds but hadn't been spoke yet, "We haven't run any simulations on these ones yet"

"Affirmative on both" The commander's voice spoke solemnly, almost as if he barely believed this news but knew it had to be true anyway, "this Kaiju's energy signature portrays it at almost double that of a category II"  
"Well Fuck" Joseph drawled quickly, looking down at his own fists as he started monitoring his own control inside the blue spray painted Jaeger unit. He was unsure exactly how he would tackle a category II with his own partner, but a number III would no doubt be too much even for them to handle.  
"Epsilon Team, our own base of operations is at risk here" The CO almost shouted at them, reassuring his own control and command over them; he knew the risks that would come if they would fail, and failure wasn't an option, "I don't care how powerful this one is, you all have a duty to your nations and planet"

"With all due respect sir and to all my team-mates" One of the Yosef's spoke up roughly, speaking his own mind as well as his twin's, "we outnumber this freak three to one" The co-pilot of Epsilon Red smoke arrogantly, smiling to his twin as they both started flexing their own forearms inside the massive crimson spray painted machine, "It won't be a problem"  
"Affirmative!" The other twin replied enthusiastically, agreeing with his sibling over their own superiority against the weaker and outnumbered Kaiju nemesis.

"I'm releasing you for full deployment Epsilon team" The commander nodded to himself, looking through the stainless glass of his own control base at the trio of Jaeger warriors that had started physically walking forward out of the hanger bay, "Get out there and show that Kaiju how we do things"  
"Aren't you missing something sir? Usually you make sure to give these things a proper name before we slaughter it" Sophie jokingly almost laughed, attempting to lighten the mood between the silent six co-pilots.  
"Their calling this one Riptide and I'm calling it your worst nemesis to date; so get out there and rip its fucking head off" The CO almost roared out, swearing violently with a buffet of spittle; releasing a fraction of the fear he had started to feel when he had heard about this new target.

The first thing they all noticed was the heavy torrent of rain, wind buffeting them from all directions and the familiar crack of yellow lightning in the dark sky. The heavy waves of the pacific ocean slushed against their own boots, allowing the Trio of mechanised saviours to progress forward until the sea welled up to the Jaeger's own thighs.  
"Watch your radar, this thing is closing in fast" David spoke up harshly through the thick thunderstorm, propelling his own powerful muscles forward in order to allow the dark green painted machine to move towards the intruder. Its shoulder turret cocked downwards swiftly, zooming in and out at numerous movement patterns in hopes to annihilate or at least distract the Kaiju threat known as 'Riptide.'

Finally an ominous and furious rumble ripped through the atmosphere, alerting all humans on the entire collection of islands over the appearance and raw power of this newcomer. As Epsilon team turned to face the invading threat, they knew it was already too late to even attempt at halting such an unstoppable force.

Authors Note - **Alright fellaz, as much as i dislike being disturbed whilst writing these stories : I would really appreciate some Reviews up in this, i know it doesnt take to long but its really helpful and inspiring to me as a writer to hear comments and ways to improve my own writing  
So yeah, i dont care if your a guest or user - You should drop some reviews in here :D**


	18. Chapter 18 : Armageddon

"Take up attack formation" David roared outloud at his team-mates, allowing his own commands to flicker over the numerous beeps of the machine, the thunderous pitter-patter of rain and the slow heartbeat of the Kaiju category III monstrosity that could be heard from miles around. As the two co-pilots stepped forward, they witnessed both of their team-mates rush forwards from either side. The crimson spray-painted Jaeger rushed inwards towards the harsh black coated nemesis; brandishing a thick silver blade out of the machine's wrist.

Riptide roared out loud aggressively, slamming its forearms against the black soil violently with a quick upsurge of water and dirt. Its tail swivelled from side to side as it screamed out at the three preyed targets, challenging the red machine with a thunderous screech. As the blade armed Jaeger swung its arm forward, the Kaiju snorted in something close to disgust and swiftly turned its entire ebony patterned body to the side.  
Its golden muscular tail snapped forward, spinning around the entire Kaiju's body in order to impact violently against the red machine's chest. As the tail wrapped itself straight around the Jaeger, cackling sparks of energy sparkled themselves into the machine's chest; blowing pieces of metal and coils from the humanoid figure and into the sea below.

"No voi vittu!" Yosef roared out in pain and humiliation, swearing in his own native tongue as the electronic surge of power assaulted the two siblings. As the crimson coated Jaeger fell down to one knee, the whip like tail tightened itself and started cutting its way through the damaged outer-skeleton into the exposed gears underneath.  
"Cover the installation, Blue", David shouted out to the cautious two co-pilots inside the other Jaeger unit before he turned back with his own team-mate to sprint straight forwards against the Kaiju threat and its victim, "We're going in!"

Epsilon Green sprinted straight towards Riptide, firing a thick volley of mechanised bullets in order to impact against the Kaiju's ebony like flesh with a small eruption of golden blood. As the massive monster groaned in minimal pain, more irritated then hurt; it swiftly turned its own skull at the green painted Jaeger and roared out in rage.

With a sickening squeal, its tail was ripped out of the jagged edges of Epsilon Red; sending the Jaeger falling back to the ocean with violent eruptions of sparks and fallen metal plating's. The Kaiju swivelled the tail in all directions as it propelled its entire mass forward; using its powerful hindquarters to lunge itself straight into the path of the pathetic green mechanised warrior.  
Riptide's entire mass crashed straight down upon the Jaeger, sending the humanoid figure straight down below the waves and underneath the monster's thrall. The heavy steel revolving turret fired straight into the creature's lower flesh, sending small ripples of golden blood down to the liquid and successfully enraging the Kaiju to crack its bony encased fist upon the machine.

"Fuck!" David shouted as he felt the powerful surge impact against his own chest, sending the entire Jaeger deeper into the earth with its unstoppable thrust. Another punch cracked straight into the machine's right shoulder, shifting its entire arm into an inoperable position as it was almost completely skewered off. Riptide roared out successfully through its own deep throat as its tail cracked downwards, wrapping the thick muscular coil around the shoulder mounted machine gun with a powerful surge.  
As Cristina and her co-pilot wrestled to rip the tail from its socket, a thick volley of liquid leaked into the machine's broken shell; seeping into the numerous coils and causing small electronic failures into the suit itself. The tail wrapped itself tighter and tighter around the revolving shoulder turret, tugging at the firing weapon until it was completely sliced of the entire Jaeger unit; leaving the one armed machine without a proper weapon.

"NO!" The two Yosef twins shouted out in rage, rushing forward up from their own position despite their injuries in hopes to defend their team-mate. Epsilon Red rushed forwards, lunging its own blade straight into the exposed flesh of the Kaiju; allowing a thick volley of golden blood to flow straight into the liquid below. Riptide screeched out in pain as the cold steel cut straight through its own side, then with a slow rumble it started to unleash all hell unto both Jaeger targets.

With a swift elbow, the Kaiju cracked its bone encasement straight into the crimson coated machine; allowing a swift eruption of sparks and metal to send the warrior back down to one knee. As it snapped its own skull around to stare straight at the enemy machine the Kaiju growled menacingly; intent on the machine's own pathetic destruction.  
Suddenly its tail cracked forward, wrapping itself around the Jaeger's own small golden unit visor with a quick eruption of golden cackling light. Without one second of hesitation or mercy, Riptide growled outloud and tightened its own hold onto the crimson spray-painted humanoid. The muscular limb aggressively snapped itself together, cracking the Jaeger's visor and killing all occupants with brutal finality.

"Epsilon Red! Respond!" Sophie shouted out in fear, unsure whether to follow orders and protect the installation or to go out and assist their one wounded team-mate and the other that may have been killed violently. As the golden tail snapped downwards once again, all optimism of the crimson painted Jaeger being alive was swiftly put to rest. Epsilon Red's entire frame was carved in two, allowing both slides to drop down unto the ocean with a swift eruption of sparks and clenched coils.  
Epsilon Green roared out in both co-pilot's voices and attempted to strike back, still pinned down by the one bony encasement that surged itself around the Kaiju's right arm. Finally RipTide loomed its hammer head skull downwards, staring straight at the weakened Jaeger with its golden luminous and bulging eyes.

With a thunderous growl, the Kaiju cracked its forearm downwards; allowing the thick bony encasement to smash straight into and through the golden visor of the machine. Without a fraction of hesitation, the limb has slaughtered its way through Epsilon Green's helmet; slaughtering all occupants inside and rendering the entire machine as useless.

Finally RipTide smashed its own skull downwards, ripping its powerful jaw through the machine and biting a hefty chunk straight out of its chest. As the category III Kaiju loomed its entire mass upwards, biting down upon the generator unit in its own maw; it stared straight at the final Jaeger unit that stood in its way.

Sophie and Joseph had not said a word when they realised their team-mates had been brutally evicted of all life, baffled and mind blown by the simple ferocity of this singular Kaiju. They had all though they were invincible, that as a team they were unstoppable.  
But they weren't, they were simply privileged with life for too long.


	19. Chapter 19 : Hazardous Conflict

"Command please respond, we have a situation here" Sophie breathed slowly, hesitant to even speak up in hopes for the menacing creature outside to hear her. As she turned her head to the left, she could see that her co-pilot was having difficulty to even stare at the Kaiju threat; his own breathing laboured and strained.

The Category III Monstrosity cocked its own large ebony fashioned hammer head skull to the side as it registered the lack of movement. This was something new to the ferocious creature, it had always fought against opponents that seemed all too willing to rush forward to their own destruction; this enemy seemed hesitant and even almost afraid.  
Which it should have been; Riptide snapped its own mighty jaws together in order to spit out a hunk of metal that had been ripped off from its last target. The two Jaeger units had barely stood a chance against such a ferocious beast, and this singular sentinel of resistance known as 'Epsilon Blue' would fare no different.

"This is command, we read you Epsilon Blue" The radio communications sparked quickly, almost a bit too loud and sudden for the two co-pilots to prefer, as the cringed silently the voice continued to blare out, "What the hell happened to Epsilon Red and Green, I'm picking up no signatures"

"They're gone sir" Joseph groaned outloud, arcing his back out in anticipation for the fight ahead as he prepared himself for mortal combat that could easily lead to their own inevitable destruction, "they didn't stand a chance"  
"And the Kaiju?" The CO roared out in disbelief, initial rage over the loss of two Jaeger units being over-ridden by the simple matter at hand. The survival of Installation Harmony was at risk here, almost as much as the risk of losing superiority of becoming the dominant race within the world of earth, "Rangers what is going on down there!"  
"Standing right in front of us" Sophia almost shouted out in rage, the concept of staying quiet was something she knew was pointless; the category III Kaiju knew exactly where they were and was simply awaiting their first move, "we think its waiting for our move?"

"Waiting? These things don't wait, something's wrong" The commander spoke deadpan, curiosity seeping through his own enragement that this singular entity of raw power and destruction had lived on to threaten them still.  
"Shit we got movement" Joseph spoke up quickly, readjusting his gaze upon the ever-changing red icon that had started to shift almost unnaturally, "Sir, Do we have any orders!?"  
"Yeah, throw that thing back into the sea", the CO growled in response, all too aware how much had been placed in the balance over the situation they had found themselves in, "I don't care how you do it, Installation Harmony is too important to lose"

"Air support would be highly appreciated sir, I don't think we'll be able to handle this guy on our own" Sophia responded sharply, turning her right fist forward alongside her co-pilot in order to almost beckon the filthy, water covered and black encased Kaiju monstrosity that had been nicknamed 'Riptide'.  
"Affirmative, hold your own of that filth; your serving your countries well" The CO switched the communications of sharply, continuing to monitor the various vessels and ships under his own command that could be used against the tail thrashing monstrosity, hopefully distracting it enough to allow the final Jaeger unit time to kill it.

"No, were serving the world' Joseph grinned sharply, turning his head once to look at his partner straight in the eyes; despite the mutual thoughts they shared, they still found it useful to look at each other one more time before they delved into the battle ahead. As the rangers turned their vision through the thick golden visor of the blue clad Jaeger unit, they stared straight at the ebony encased monstrosity that had thrashed its blue cackling tail to every side whilst smashing its heavy bone encased forearms through the sloshing liquid to create jarring and resounding cracks throughout the raining atmosphere. The golden veined, hammer head creature snarled viciously; unloading a thick torrent of yellow luminous saliva unto the black water below its muscular limbs before it shrivelled its long body to the side in preparation to lunge forward.

Suddenly a spark of lightning arced across the entire sloshy battleground, blinding the two ranger pilots momentarily and distracting them enough before the incoming assault. Riptide growled once, and without hesitation or a twinge of mercy; lunging its entire mass forward in order to crush its right forearm unto the machine's exposed metallic chest.

Epsilon Blue responded slowly, almost toppling over to the ground as the heavy bone encasement crushed straight into its chest; sending a staggering and jarring crunch throughout the Jaegers heavy outer skeleton. As the machine attempted to retaliate, one thick muscular cackling blue tail splashed downwards in order to carve the humanoid mechanic straight in half. Luckily the rangers managed to evade the vicious assault, only being singed in the side as they kicked their right boot forwards and prepared themselves to assault back.  
Riptide screeched as the thick boot slammed into its shoulder, then with a quick retaliation of a rattlesnake it roared outloud and thrust its entire force forward. Attempting to plough its metal crushing bone encasements straight into the Jaeger's own exterior shell the Kaiju screeched un-naturally.

"Dodge and cover!" Sophia shouted outloud, ramming her own right arm to the side in order to grab the monstrosity's skull horn and allow it to splash into the side of the watery waves. The black patterned creature smashed against the sunken shore swiftly, hissing violently as it shrivelled its skull to the side in anticipation. Then without hesitation, it lunged forward yet again; ramming its heavy hammer head like skull in order to crack straight into the Jaeger's knee.  
Epsilon Blue smashed down to the ground as its right mechanical knee gave way, the thick skull of its enemy cracking down once again in order to topple the Jaeger straight into the waves below; under the mercy of the category III Kaiju monstrosity.

Thick goblets of golden saliva quickly dripped upon the rusted blue metal of the machine, suddenly a thick forearm snapped down and plunged itself straight on top of the Jaeger's chest; slicing through the metal with a disturbing ease. As the two rangers inside the machine's visor attempted to struggle in order to stand up again, the filthy monstrosities tail snapped to the front swiftly; cackling balls of energy sparking to all sides as the throbbing muscular limb prepared to snap downwards and silence the machine once and for all.


End file.
